Identity Crisis
by snoopykid
Summary: This takes place after Snow mentions about moving into a bigger house and Emma kind of reacts the wrong way and soon gets into an accident after she crosses the townline. How will the Charming Family or the town react when Emma loses her memory of them or the events? What will it take to get her back? Why am I asking you? Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this idea will not stop bouncing in my little head. This takes place after Snow mentions about moving into a bigger house and Emma kind of reacts the wrong way and soon gets into an accident. So go with me and either love it or flame it, either way I don't care.

**Identity Crisis**

Memories flash before a young blonde's eyes as she pushes her little yellow bug to go faster as the trees blur into a green mass, "_I think it is time to move out-_" growling in frustration at her 'mother's' voice, Emma again pushes the car until it whines in protest. She could not believe it! How could they do this to her?! Rounding the sharp bend the car skids a bit and her vision becomes blurry.

The nerve of them! She thinks bitterly and is once again reminded of why she was living alone. You could only rely on one person in your life, she thinks as the town border comes into view, yourself. The pedal is now down and almost touching the floor as the car is now going at its' maximum speed. "_MOM!_" Henry's voice is now in her head and her mind flashes to the night that he entered her apartment and her life. Emma sees the memories of her stay in Storybrooke.

Shaking her head furiously she sees the town line approaching. She should have never have stayed. Everything that has happened never turned out right as Henry was the one always getting hurt somehow. "_Don't do this!_" She could hear Henry's voice in her head, "_Please Mom, don't do this. You can't leave_."

"Watch me." Emma whispered, answering the pleas in her head; I just want my life back. I just want things the way they used to be before this damn curse business, she thinks angrily.

Just as she comes in contact with the red line, the car starts to slip and slide on the asphalt. Emma tries to regain control of the vehicle, but something starts happening to her and the car starts to spin out. In a panic, she slammed on her brakes causing the car to crash into a tree and her head slams into the steering wheel.

Emma lifted her head off the steering wheel. She felt no pain but she stumbled out of the car. Disoriented and feeling extremely sick, Emma falls to her knees and managing to still see the town line she tries to crawl to it while trying not to vomit on the road. The strange feeling that overcame her as she was driving comes flooding back to her, "Almost there." She groans.

Panting extremely hard now she collapses on the cool asphalt. Not having the energy to move she sees and hears the sirens in the distance coming toward her. She feels her eyes starting to close as now blackness starts to take over her mind and the last thing she hears is a man's voice franticly calling her name.


	2. Chapter 2

I am impressed with the reviews and follows that I have been getting since I posted this story rather early in the morning. Just to address a few of these reviews, my way of thinking is more or less that Emma has magic now and how will that effect her with crossing the town line, especially if somehow her magic should get a bit out of control. So that is what I am thinking…

And just another note just so everyone is aware: yes Archie is back, Regina has been cleared of his murder; Cora and Hook are in Storybrooke, Gold has yet to 'cash in' his favor that Emma owes him, and the fight between Gold and Hook has not happened yet.

Once again thank you for the reviews and follows and hope you enjoy this segment.

**Identity Crisis**

Snow was pacing violently in the waiting room of the hospital as Henry was sitting in the chair, his eyes glued to the floor. He did not understand what had happened between his grandparents and mother. It was like one minute he was hearing a happy conversation from his and Emma's room upstairs when he was getting ready to go to the stables and the next he was hearing shouting and a door slamming. He had rushed downstairs to see his grandparents in a tight embrace and his mother nowhere in sight.

Henry knew whatever they said to Emma, it had really upset her and she had fled, but he knew also that she would not leave them…leave him. James had assured both him and Snow that she would come back soon….that all she needed was time to cool off. They waited for hours for Emma to come home, but just as Snow had suggested to go out and look for her James was called for deputy duty and told them to stay where they were and they would take care of it later.

Snow continued to pace just as she saw Henry shaking. She knew what he was thinking and before she could sit down to comfort him, James was walking toward them his face pale and his eyes glistening with unshed tears, "Any news?" she asked as they faced him.

James shook his head, "No, nothing yet. She is still in surgery."

He took a seat next to Henry and placed his face in his hands. His heart he was feeling the loss all over again. He had gotten a call about a few hours after Emma had stormed off to go to the town border since someone had reported an accident. When James had arrived at the scene he was utterly shocked at the sight. The first thing he noticed was the yellow bug smashed against the tree on the other side of the road and Emma's body lying on the line that separated the town and the main road.

Snow looked at her husband who was trying hard to keep it together. She made Henry move over a seat and sat in between them. She then pulled Henry close to her and she then leaned into James who took her in his arms and held her close.

Not long after they heard footsteps approaching them. Looking up they saw Dr. Whale coming towards them looking haggard, "James…Snow." He greeted.

"How is she?" Snow asked standing up along with Henry and James.

Whale sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "She is still asleep right now," Snow, James, and Henry immediately relaxed, "She had to get a few stitches on her forehead, there was some broken ribs and internal bruising, but over all she seems to be recovering as far as I can tell at this time."

Henry let out a breath he was holding and sat back down in his chair. Snow and James grabbed hands, "That is good. When do you think we can go in and see her?" James asked.

"Now if you wish." Whale said seeing the look on Snow's face.

He led the family into the room and even though Whale had said that Emma should be ok, Snow could feel her heart breaking at the sight of her daughter lying in the bed with a bandage on her forehead, "Oh Emma…" Snow sighed going over to her and gently placing a hand on the blonde's head.

"_How could you even think of suggesting that?!_" Snow could hear her daughter's voice yelling at her, "_I should have known better…you are just like the rest of them!_"

Snow flinched as she remembered the argument they had that caused Emma to run. She did not mean to hurt her daughter, all she wanted to do was to move into a bigger home that had enough room for everyone. If only Emma could have let her explain that…

Henry stole a look at his grandmother and grandfather. He could see the guilt in their eyes, for what? He did not know, but he looked at his mother and slowly reached for his mother's hand, "Mom…"

Just then they were startled by a groan and each jumped back as Emma started to stir. James immediately went for Dr. Whale, "Emma?" Snow asked as Emma's eyes fluttered open, "Sweetie are you ok?"

"I feel like I got hit by a tractor trailer." Emma responded trying to sit up. It was then that everything came into focus as Emma looked around the room trying to take everything in.

Snow could tell something was off as soon as Emma was looking at her and Henry strangely, almost as if she was studying them. Henry of course failed to see this look as he went to give Emma a hug, "Mom! I am glad you are ok!"

Emma winced at the contact, but then what the boy said astounded her, "Uhm…kid could you let go please?"

Henry immediately let go and gave her an apologetic smile, "Sorry Mom, I forgot about your bruises."

Emma gently shook her head as if trying to clear it, "Emma is everything ok?" Snow asked seeing her daughter in slight distress.

James and Whale came back into the room just in time to hear Emma exclaim, "No everything is not ok!"

"Emma, sweet heart calm down," Snow said trying to place a calm hand on her daughter as the monitor that Emma was hooked up started to beep rapidly.

Emma immediately swatted the hand away and asked, "Just who the hell are you to tell me to calm down?! How the hell do you know my name?"

At this Snow stopped trying to calm her daughter down and time seemed to slow. Snow could not answer under the death glare Emma was giving her and James seemed just as shocked. Before Whale could even approach his patient, Henry took a cautious step forward, "You mean you do not recognize us?"

Emma looked at the boy and saw a devastated look on his face, "No kid. I do not know what kind of sick game this is, but I for one do not have a kid. In fact I can assure you I have not seen any of you in my life," Emma paused and took a deep breath then continued, "Now would someone explain to me as to what the hell is going on here?"

Whale coughed and turned to James, Snow, and Henry, "I think it is best you leave for now."

Snow was pulled out of her shocked state and started to say something, but then stopped as she felt James's hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and in her defeated state allowed him to lead her and Henry out of Emma's room.

Once outside, James turned to them and before he could say anything Snow spoke first, "If he thinks we are leaving-"

"We are not leaving…however it is late and I think one of us should take Henry home." James said firmly.

"What? No! I want to stay here." Henry protested.

"Henry-" Snow started to say.

Henry stood up, "No! Mom needs me and I will not leave her."

James sighed and knelt down so he was eye level with his grandson, "Henry there is nothing you can do right now. Besides how can you expect to help if you are tired? Let us handle this ok?"

Henry looked defiantly at his grandfather, but seeing the sad look in his eyes Henry relented and sat down not saying anything; the fact of the matter was that he was tired both emotionally and physically. Seeing that Henry was not going to argue anymore, James then turned to Snow, "I think you should go home too. I'll stay here-"

"Hell no, if you are staying then I am too." Snow argued back.

"Then how-" James started to ask as Snow pulled out her phone, "You are calling-"

"Yes," Snow said leaving no other room for argument. As much as she did not want to do it, she had to. Pushing the send button she waited, "Hello?" Came the voice on the other end.

"Regina?" Snow asked her voice dead, "I need you to take Henry for the night." There was a pause on the line, "Regina?"

"I am here, however is this a trick?" Regina asked her voice guarded.

Snow sighed as she felt Henry's head rest on her shoulder. She knew the kid was drained and that small interaction with Emma had completely whipped him out. Hell it whipped all of them out in that small interval of time, "No there was an accident. We are at the hospital and we need you to come get him and take him home with you."

"Is he ok? What happened?" Snow could hear movement and she knew Regina believed her and was coming.

"Yes he ok, I do not want to talk about, just come get him." With that she hung up. James sat down next to her and started to rub her back as she now leaned into him, trying to be careful as to not wake up Henry.

All that was on Snow's mind now was: how the hell had this happened?


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so if Regina seems out of character in this story, I apologize; although I feel as though when it came to Henry's happiness she would do anything (including helping Emma, James, and Snow). So this is why I did what I did. Once again thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews and just for future reference for me: how would you guys feel about some minor Captain Swan? I only ask, because I had an awesome idea that I want to roll with in the future for this story, so I just want some opinions now. Let me know! =)

**Identity Crisis**

Regina walked swiftly to where James, Snow, and Henry sat, "Henry?" Henry looked up and met her worried gaze.

Regina could see the devastation in his eyes and that made her walk quicker. Once she reached him she knelt down in front of him and pulled him into a hug. Turning to her step-daughter and James, "What happened?"

"Might as well tell you; no doubt you will find this out tomorrow at some point…" Snow started saying as Henry pulled away from Regina, "Emma had a car accident," Snow said her voice still dead, "It happened over the town line."

"Is she ok?" Regina asked trying not to seem too concerned, although when she saw Henry flinch she knew that things were not good.

James shook his head, "Physically it seems she was ok, but-"

"She doesn't recognize us." Henry blurted out.

Regina was now in shock at this, "But she escaped the curse. The town line should not have affected her like this. Does she remember anything else?"

Snow shook her head, "Whale is in there with her now."

Before Regina could ask anything more, Dr. Whale was walking toward them. James, Snow, and Regina stood up while Henry remained sitting, "I have good news and bad news." He said not even recognizing Regina's presences.

"Well?" Snow asked after he paused.

"Good news is that she was not affected like we would have been. In other words it seems she has all her memories before coming to Storybrooke." He said trying to remain positive.

"Well that is good so what is the bad news?" James asked now as he felt Snow grip his arm tightly.

Whale shook his head and said, "She does not have any recollection about Storybrooke. It's almost as if her memory of this town is gone…like she has never been here."

Snow let out a gasp as James held her close. Since Regina was the nearest to Henry, he reached for her hand. Regina felt Henry's grip and she took a breath and asked, "Is this like a permanent memory loss?"

"It depends really." Whale answered slowly and deliberately.

"In what way?" Snow asked slowly trying not to look at her step-mother.

"Whether or not there was magic involved." Whale responded, "If this is a normal memory suppression, then there might be a possibly of her regaining them," Whale sighed and said, "On the other hand if there is magic involved, it is anyone's guess as to whether or not she can have these memories back."

There was a stony silence as the doctor's words sunk into the group. Snow did not want to believe it and she slowly found herself sinking into the chairs once more, "I am sorry." She heard him say and then she heard his footsteps retreating away from them. Snow felt James sit down next to her and felt his hand on her back.

Regina then felt Henry's hand leave hers and she turned to see the three of them holding each other close. She was jealous of this family moment, but then another emotion came to her…it was a bit of guilt…guilt for being jealous. Sighing she knew what she could do, but it was a matter of if she was allowed to, "If you want I can see if this was magic or not." Regina offered not sure how they would take her suggestion.

"How?" Snow asked looking at her suspicious of the Queen's offer.

"Magic." Regina answered simply.

James was about to immediately start protesting the Queen's suggestion, when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Snow giving him a look, "And what would that entail?" she asked not looking at her step-mother, but giving her husband a glare.

Henry too was leaning forward listening and processing what was going on around him. He was not sure what his adoptive mother was thinking, but he knew that she was trying to be good. She was trying to prove herself to him, even more so since the incident that involved her being framed for Archie's death. Regina sighed and slowly started speaking, fully aware of Henry watching her, "It is not painful or intrusive." And then she started to discuss the process.

A few short minutes later, James could not believe what just happened. Here he was in a room with his daughter and the Evil Queen that had made their lives hell, "Hello Miss. Swan." Regina said holding her hand to the young blonde.

James almost had to hold back a growl as Emma accepted the hand, "It's Emma and you are?"

"Regina Mills," Regina said smiling.

Emma nodded and looked to James, her eyes guarded, "So is this going to be an interrogation or something?"

"Excuse me?" James asked surprised at being caught off guard.

"You are a cop right? So isn't this a safe bet that I should have a lawyer present before you even think about talking to me?" Emma asked crossing her arms while eyeing James up and down.

It took James a minute to recover as he answered, "No you do not need a lawyer, I am the deputy and I just have a few questions to ask you about your accident."

Emma's gaze hardened as she studied him and then her gaze shifted to Regina, "Why is she here then?"

"I am here to help," she answered simply offering her, what she hoped would be a trustworthy smile.

Emma did not buy it for one minute, although her head was starting to hurt and she yearned for some sleep, "Look I told the doctor what I knew and what had happened. Can't you talk to him?"

"I need to hear it from you." James said gently, "Now what exactly happened?"

Emma closed her eyes and sighed, "I don't know. I do not even know how the hell I got here."

Regina looked at the woman who was once her enemy, "What do you remember?"

"I remember being in Boston. I just captured a dirt bag and I was bringing a cupcake back to my apartment because it was my birthday. I remember blowing out the candle on it and then it is a blank." Emma said her eyes closed as she sighed, "When I woke up I was here in this hospital in…" Emma let out a groan as she tried to remember the name the doctor said she was in.

"Storybrooke?" James offered.

"Yea, here in Storybrooke. I swear I was not drinking though." Emma said quickly now looking at him.

James nodded as he wrote this down, "I know. I believe you." He said.

Regina watched as James and Emma interacted and occasionally asking her questions. As Emma was talking, Regina used some minor magic to make a connection to Emma's mind. She could sense almost a mind block coming from Emma; the more James tried to find out information, the more Regina could feel the block strengthen. The interview lasted for about ten minutes, before Regina gave a slight nod to James showing that she had what she needed.

"Well we will let you rest Emma. Thank you for your corporation," James said as a nurse came into the room with water and some pain killers.

Emma nodded and as they were about to leave she asked, "My car…how bad is it?"

James sighed not knowing what to say. Last thing he heard before he had rushed to the hospital, was that Michael Tillman (or otherwise known as the Woodcutter), had August tow the car since he was the one that could cross the town line without losing his memories, "I have not had the chance to give your car a thorough examination yet,"

"But?" Emma pressed as she accepted the water and the pain killers from the nurse.

"But from the glimpse I had before I came here…it looked pretty bad." James said sadly knowing that Emma liked her car.

Emma groaned as the nurse fussed with the machines and her pillows, "Great. I am in a town that I have no idea how I got to, I got into an accident, and I have no car to go back to Boston. Wonderful."

James gave Emma one last look and left with Regina following right behind him. Snow and Henry stood up as the nurse walked out and closed Emma's door and went around the corner. Once they made sure the nurse was out of earshot Snow asked, "Well?"

Regina looked at her step-daughter. Snow's eyes were filled with dread, guilt, and a slight chance of hopefulness. The hope that had shined in the woman's eyes was once something that Regina used to yearn to crush into dust. Then she looked at Henry and saw that same hopeful look in his eyes and she found herself wishing that she did not have to crush it, "Emma seemed to have unknowingly used magic as she went over the town line,"

She watched as Snow started to place a hand over her mouth and Regina continued as James pulled Snow close and Henry sat back in his chair, "which caused some kind of mental block that repressed her memories of her time in Storybrooke. In plain terms, Emma does not remember anything about who she is or who we are."

"Is this permanent?" Henry asked quietly.

Regina looked at him and said, "Magic in this world is unpredictable, so I do not know." Dreaded silence fell on them as they tried to figure out what to do from there, however little did they know that someone was already figuring out the next move. The nurse started to smile as she passed the front desk and out of the building into the night.

In the meantime at the docks, a man sits on the deck of a ship which invisible to any bystander. He inhales the salty air and says as if he knows that someone is watching him, "Where have you been Cora?"

A woman appears in a cloud of purple smoke, "Doing my civic duty at the hospital of course. Besides I think you should know that your friend is in the hospital."

The man turned and faced the red head, "The crocodile?"

"No Hook, your other friend. Miss. Swan," Cora answered amused.

Hook tries not to look too concerned as he asks, "What happened?"

"Lost her memory crossing the borderline that is keeping everyone trapped here, including the Dark One, aka your crocodile," Cora responded almost happily.

"And that is a good thing how?" Hook asks confused and worried. Granted the girl did betray him and bested him, but his main objective was to get Rumpelstiltskin, not see the woman hurt.

Cora sighed, "We can use this to our advantage of course. Think about it, Swan has magic. Powerful magic, she is the product of true love. If we can get to her then we will have the perfect weapon."

Hook saw a glimmer in Cora's eyes as she laid out the new plan of action. The more he listened the more he knew it was wrong…however his desire for revenge won as he continued to listen as to what Cora wanted him to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so just to answer a question that someone asked: The reason why Emma did not accept Henry so easily this time around was because since he brought her to Storybrooke, I figured that since he is the link so to speak, she should kind of forget him as well as her family. So any ties she had to Storybrooke are gone. Hopefully this explanation helps a bit.

**Identity Crisis**

"I know my rights;" James and Snow heard their daughter's voice all the way down the hall, "As my current physician at the moment you have to accept my decision because I have the right to decline treatment. I am already well-informed to make the decision, I possess the proper decision-making capacity to understand the consequences, and there was no manipulation or coercion by any outsider."

"I understand Miss. Swan, but I do not think-" They heard Whale's voice as they waited outside.

It was agreed the previous night that Henry would spend the evening with Regina. They already had a town meeting early this morning about Emma's condition and how since her memory of Storybrooke is gone, they thought it best to remain as normal as possible (i.e. try not to do magic). Since the town has been kind of running like normal as well they saw no reason make any major changes.

"No. I am not having this discussion anymore. I am coherent, I have things to do places to go, people to see. Now get my clothes and belongings that I had the other night and get my release papers, because I am walking out of here." Emma demanded in a tone that left no room for anymore argument.

"As you wish," Whale stated coming out of the room.

Seeing a nurse walking by he said, "Would you please get Miss. Swan's belongs and the release forms?"

"Certainly doctor," The nurse nodded and went to get her belongings.

Whale sighed when he saw the look on James and Snow's faces, "Can I be frank?" He asked.

"Certainly," Snow responded wanting to hear what Whale was going to say.

"Your daughter is the most stubborn, thick headed, head strong, person I have ever dealt with." He said in a firm voice.

James and Snow were beaming inside, but then they remembered the conversation, "So you are seriously going to release her?" James asked.

"I have to. I have no choice, forcing her to have more treatment and tests done against her will is considered malpractice. She is coherent, she is mentally sound, and quite frankly she does not need a parent or guardian to consent to the decision since she is of age," Whale explained, "it is out of my hands."

"Surely there is something you can say," Snow said.

"There is nothing. It seems she has inherited both your strong personalities." Whale responded in an exasperated tone as the nurse came back and entered the room. After he bid them a good day, James and Snow were left alone waiting to see Emma.

"Well what do we do?" James asked, "Since she does not know us, we can't bring her back to our place, but I really do not want her to be left alone."

Snow thought for a moment and then remembered, "Well Henry explained the memory she gave you was when he found her in Boston."

"Yes, he had said that was the night he brought her here." James said not knowing were this was going.

"She stayed at Granny's Inn. We can set her up in the Inn with her stuff and maybe that would trigger something." Snow said hopefully, "And she wouldn't be alone since Red and Granny would be there to watch her."

James didn't like this for a minute, but he realized that she had a point, "Fine I will call Grumpy and the others and he will help me move her belongs to the Inn."

Snow smiled at him as he kissed her, "Just keep her busy for a few hours." He said and then he was out of the hospital.

Snow sighed and was about to knock on the door when it opened and she was met face to face with her daughter, "Hi." Snow said nervously. _Hi? Come on Snow that is all you can say?_ She scolded herself.

"Uhm…hi? Do I know you?" Emma asked looking at the brunette strangely.

Snow wanted to yell yes and hug her, but instead she said, "Uhm…kind of. I was here yesterday-"

"With the kid that kept calling me mom and you were trying to calm me down after I kind of went off on you." Emma stated backing away from the door and going over to the bed and taking a seat, "I am sorry about that by the way. I do not do well in hospitals and this is all kind of confusing for me."

Snow gave her a small smile, "It's completely understandable."

Emma looked at the woman and was for some reason instantly comforted, "Glad there are no hard feelings then."

Snow nodded as now an awkward silence came between them, "So I guess you have a clean bill of health?" Snow asked motioning to Emma's clothes which were a bit tattered.

Emma looked at herself and let out an aggravated sigh, "Yea I do, but now I have to see the damage of my car and if it is bad I have no way of getting back home so these are my only ones."

"Well James uhm…actually ordered your stuff last night and they are at Granny's Inn." Snow said trying to sound natural.

"What really?" Emma asked shocked, but then asked, "Who is James?"

"Oh he is my husband and the deputy." Snow replied completely forgetting that Emma did not know who they were, "And I am Mary." She held out her hand.

"Well I guess you know me, but I am Emma." Emma gave a small smile and shook Snow's hand. Emma could not describe this feeling she was having, but it felt nice, "The kid you mentioned…Henry…is he yours and-"

Snow's heart clenched at this. Emma did not at all see the resemblance of herself in Henry at all. Then this gave way to another thought about how Henry must be feeling at this moment: his mother not know who he was…seeing that Emma was waiting for a response she coughed and said, "He is not our son. We are watching him for a friend."

Emma wanted to know more about the kid since he kept calling her…what was he calling her? Shaking her head she said, "I am sorry. He just seemed so close to you guys…"

"No it is quite alright," Snow stated knowing that at least Emma got one thing right, Henry was close to them…more than she realized actually, "We are like family so it is close enough."

Emma sighed in relief glad she did not offend the woman that was talking to her. For some reason this feeling of safety over came her…like she could trust this woman easily and feel safe with her. Emma was about to respond when the nurse walked in, "Miss. Swan? Here are the forms. If you could just fill them out and return them to the desk you are good to go."

"Thanks." Emma responded and took the forms and started to fill them out as the nurse left.

Snow watched as her daughter glared at the paper work in front of her and found herself amused slightly as she kept muttering stuff about the questions and the stupidity of the protocol and whatever else that she could come up with. Once she was done, she read over the papers, "You would think that the doc would just accept that I am fine, considering the same crap is on the paper is the same crap he asked me." Emma stated looking at Snow with an annoyed glare.

"You would think." Snow responded relieved to see at least some trace of the Emma she knew.

Together the two walked out of the hospital and Emma stopped in front of the entrance and looked around. All in all it seemed like a nice town; quiet…peaceful; maybe a bit small for her liking, but rather peaceful, "Is something wrong?" Snow asked seeing the look on Emma's face.

Emma shook her head, "No, just observing is all."

Snow knew that Emma was not being entirely truthful, but she did not argue, "So what were you planning on doing first?" Snow wondered as Emma was walking next to her.

"See the damage of my car. I know it is old and I am better off trying to find a new one, it's just that…" Emma paused for a second trying to find the words, "I want to see if it can be saved."

Snow nodded in understanding. While she did not know the history of the car or pretty much the history of her daughter all that well, she knew the yellow bug was sentimental to the blonde, "Well it is almost noon, why don't I give you the tour of the town and along the way we can check on your car?"

Emma looked at the brunette with surprise, "You'd do that? You are willing to waste your afternoon helping a stranger?"

Snow smiled to Emma, "I do not call it a waste. I am spending time with a friend."

She sees Emma's confusion and sees her mouthing the word to herself, but none the less keeps up with Snow as she points out land marks around the town.

At the docks Hook watches as Cora makes a potion, "So tell me how this is supposed to work again?"

Cora sighs in slight annoyance, "Once the Savior is alone, you are going to make an appearance; gain her trust, and then when she is most vulnerable, bring her back here to me where I will take care of the rest."

Hook nods and then says, "That is all well and fine, but pray tell what about this?" he shows her the hook where his hand once was, "What am I supposed to say when she asks where my hand went?"

Cora sighs, "Must I do everything?" Going over to the pirate she waves her and a black glove materializes where the hook once was. Hook gives her a look as he moves his new fingers, "There. Happy?"

He gives her a confused look as he reaches for a glass on the table and is stunned that he can lift it and hold it, "What? You could not do this for me before why?"

Cora now gives him a patient smile, "Because dear, this type of magic is temporary. It will last as long as you keep the glove on and once the mission is complete your hook will return."

"But I could have used this to best her and-" Hook was cut off.

"No you couldn't. Besides as I said this is a temporary thing also I would not have wanted you to get too greedy," turning back to her potion she finished with, "Magic in any case always comes with a price."

"What am I paying?" Hook asked his tone not too thrilled as he admired his temporary hand.

Cora gave a laugh, "You are already giving it to me, your patience for a bit longer."

Hook nodded as he made his way to the deck, wondering if this would all be worth it in the end.


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize for the late update…school just started back up for me this week and my friend is getting married tomorrow. Now for the news reports!

So our top story for the day is: After the many wonderful reviews it has been decided that this will most likely turn out being a Captain Swan fic at some point. When and how? Well that kind of has been decided in my mind so it is a matter of getting it from my lovely creative brain to my fingers and then to the keyboard and on to the computer itself.

In other news: You might realize in this and other chapters from here on out will start to sort of draw from the events that happened in the Pilot episode from the show. From there…well you have to wait and see.

But I will give you a random piece of info: wolves are my favorite animal!

That is all and enjoy the story!

**Identity Crisis**

Hook and Cora stood in front of the Inn. It was starting to become dark out and they knew that Granny and Red were at the diner. They had seen James and Snow dropping Emma off at the Inn after their early dinner and figured while there was hardly anyone around to take notice; it was as good as time as ever to make their move.

"You sure this will work?" Hook asked as he looked at the clothes he was wearing.

"Just be your charming self and nothing can go wrong." Cora stated as she fixed the collar of his white shirt.

_Because that worked so well the first time_, he thought bitterly as he remembered his first encounter with the woman in the Enchanted Forest. He was about to point this out when he realized that Cora had left him. Cursing under his breath he starts to make his way into the Inn.

Emma was lying in bed. It had been an incredibly long day. Her bug, while it could be fixed, was going to take a while; and because of this she was out of work. She had just gotten back from having an early dinner with James and Mary.

While in some secluded part of her mind knew there was an ulterior motive to their generosity, she also knew that she was in no condition to do anymore rationalizing at the moment. When she had opened the door, she had found the boxes from her apartment that Mary had mentioned to her. She was surprised at the thought that the deputy had and did a quick poke around to make sure that everything was there.

Picking out her sweats and a t-shirt, she changed and that is how she found herself lying in bed and staring up at the ceiling. She was just about to close her eyes when she heard a knock at the door. Getting up and opening the door she was greeted with a black haired man, "Hello Miss. Swan, my name is Killian Jones." The man said bowing at her.

Emma looked confused for a minute, "Not to be rude, but how the hell do you know my name?"

Killian smiled and much to Emma's dismay she felt her breath being taken away, "Why love, you are in a small town, and as such word travels fast when it comes to newcomers."

Love? Emma silently questioned to herself and then asked, "So what? Are you part of the welcoming committee?"

Killian could not help, but smile. He was glad to see that her memory loss did not have an effect on her sharp tongue, "You could say that."

"Well Mary already beat you to that pal, so if you will excuse me-" Emma made a move to close the door when it was blocked by his foot.

"Wait please," Killian pleaded; when he felt that Emma was no longer trying to shut him out he sighed, "At least consider having a drink with me."

Emma gave him a hard look, "What kind of game are you playing at?"

"No game. I am but an honest man trying to ask a pretty woman, like you, on a date." Hook explained smoothly, allowing his accent to seep through.

Once again Emma's breath left her. She felt as if she knew him from somewhere, but there was as if a wall was formed in her mind from allowing her to extract that information. Shaking her head she cursed herself, _damn medicine is messing with me! Snap out of it Swan and tell this man to shove it already! _"Look what you are selling; I am not buying; so one last chance, leave before I make you leave."

Hook looked at her and saw that steel glint in her eye. He knew she was not playing around so he backed away from the door, "As you wish love. But I do not give up that easily." Although his tone would suggest humble and respectful, deep down he was seething with frustration. How the hell could this woman not fall under his charming spell like all the others?

"Well then prepare to be disappointed Casanova." Emma stated and slammed the door in his face.

Hook stood at the door and stared at it in more frustration, "My name is Killian! Killian Jones!" he yelled. When he got no answer he stormed off, "Bloody woman! Who the hell is Casanova anyway?!"On the other side of the door, Emma sighed as she got back into bed. As she closed her eyes her thoughts once again started to drift…it has definitely been one hell of a day.

In another part of town a young boy sits at his desk on his hovering over the keyboard, Henry just stared at the screen unable to come up with a single idea. He was not allowed to see Emma today, since she just walked out of the hospital. Snow had stopped by with James after dinner time to tell him and Regina about Emma's progress. No matter how much Henry had begged, he was not allowed to see her at the moment.

"Emma just needs a bit more time to adjust." Snow had told him gently.

"But I want to help her! I mean look at what happened with Grandpa," He motioned to James who was sitting across from him at the dining room table, "I had you read your story to him and he woke up from his coma! I brought Emma to Storybrooke; I mean all I have to do is repeat some things and that would jog her memory I am sure of it!" Henry pleaded his case to the adults who were giving him sad looks.

Regina sighed and placed a hand on his arm, "It is not that simple Henry. Miss. Sw-" Henry flinched and Regina sighed again, "Emma has a mental block. It is going to be harder to break than having James waking up from a coma. Besides magic-"

"Is unpredictable, I know that." Henry sighed himself, "But since I spent the most time with her I feel like I can help her. Please, if you just let me go-"

"Henry we are sorry, but no." James said sadly and firmly, "Now is not really the best time."  
This was all that Henry could take as he pushed his chair away and went up to his room, which he had been ever since. Regina had come in an hour later to wish him good night, so he knew that it was just him that was awake.

He got up from the computer and started pacing back and forth. He had been the one to bring her to Storybrooke that night; that was the memory that she had given Charming. He stopped suddenly and an idea finally occurred to him, he would do just like he said he was going to do...repeat everything.

Going back over to his computer he started typing a plan and that would definitely help his mother remember. Pausing once again he read over what he typed and then saw the one thing that was missing. Thinking hard he knew what it was, going back to the top of the page he put "Operation: Retrieval." Nodding to himself he printed the plan and then deleted the document. Reading the first item on his list he thought back to the overnight stay Emma had done, she had found him. Grabbing some of his belongings he crawled out the window and into the night.

It was early in the morning as Emma was sitting in the diner with a cup of coffee. She sighed in content as she inhaled the caffeinated beverage allowing the aroma to waft her senses. She observes the other guests in the diner, everything is semi peaceful and she notices that Mary and James are sitting in the corner, heads together like they were trying not to be overheard.

She sighs and gives a small smile as she reaches into her bag and takes out a notebook and starts to write about her experience so far in the town. She was so involved in her writing that she is startled when the waitress came over and placed a steaming cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon in front of her, "Here you go." She said in a tone of rather annoyance and slight bit of anger.

"I didn't order this." Emma said confused, "Is everything ok?"

"Oh yea, it's just that you have an admirer over there." The waitress pointed over to the man in the booth who gave a small wave.

Emma held back a curse or two as she recognized as the man from last night…Killian, "If I were you Emma, I would avoid him like the plague," came the reply.

"Believe me I know. He came to me last night trying to hit on me." Emma grumbled moving to put her notebook away and getting up.

"Really?" Red asked now surprised at this, "What did you tell him?"

"Naturally I told him to go jump off a bridge," Emma stated annoyed, "Well not exactly those words, but the intent was there."

"Be careful Emma." Red said.

Emma did not acknowledge the warning as she made her way over to the table with the cup in hand as Red went to James and Snow's table to relay the information that she had just found out, "Hey Snow?"

"Ruby, what did we discuss about the name situation?" Snow asked her friend with a smile.

"I know, but this is important. Hook visited Emma last night apparently while Granny and I were still working." Red said urgently.

"What?" James and Snow asked in shock.

"We have to arrest him." James stated firmly.

Snow reached over and placed a hand on his, "We can't though. It would raise a lot of questions from Emma, especially if she has already met him, besides it is more important to catch Cora right now." Snow added.

"I swear if the pirate comes near her-" James started

"Well I do not know about him getting near her, but she is about to go to him right now." Red said pointing to the booth where Emma was staring Hook down.

Snow and James looked over and indeed they saw Emma standing at Hook's table. He was wearing a grin and she was wearing a scowl, "So you think that just because you know my second favorite beverage, you can buy my affections?" Emma asked as now all eyes were on them.

Hook smiled and pretended to play stupid, "Why whatever do you mean lass?"

"Do not start with me…in fact if I did not think that wasting a perfectly good cinnamon hot chocolate was a sin, you would be covered in it." Emma stated in a firm and deadly voice.

"Well to be perfectly fair love, I had warned you that I did not give up that easily," He started saying nonchalantly, "So I figured that you refused to go out and get a drink with me, I would bring the drink to you." He explained simply as he motioned to his glass and took a sip.

Emma eyed and before she could say anything the door of the diner flew open and Regina came barging in and immediately went to Snow and James's table, "Where is he?!" She demanded.

"Where is who? And where is Henry?" Snow asked trying to keep the calm and the people in the diner did not know who to watch for their morning entertainment.

"That is why I am asking…he must have snuck out last night, because I cannot find him!" Regina yelled, "What if she-?"

James now stood up and tried, as much as he hated it, to ease the Queen's distress, "I am sure Henry is ok."

Emma took her eyes off Hook as she watched the conversation. She remembered the boy's name and that had struck a nerve with her. She did not know why though. Maybe it was because the boy had been there when she awoke from the hospital or maybe it was the look that Mary had gotten in her eye when she talked about him; either way she knew she had to help, "I do not mean to interrupt," Emma said going over to the threesome, "But maybe I can be of some assistance."

"And why do you think that?" Regina snapped.

Before Snow can answer Emma cuts in and states in a calm voice, "Because I do this kind of stuff for a living. I work as a bail bonds person and part of that job is if the scumbag is going to flee, I track the scum down and surrender them to the police. I have a high success rate and always catch the dirt bags, I am sure an eleven year old kid is a piece of cake." Emma finished with her arms crossed.

The people in the diner heard her just stared at her. They of course knew what had happened to their sheriff, but to see this side of her was something else entirely. Hook was fascinated a bit more than he should be. He actually found himself wishing to know more about this woman.

Regina stared at her opponent and suddenly was overcome with déjà vu. Something like this happened before…she was sure of it. Then it had hit her…Emma had her first stay in Storybrooke at the jail, Henry had then too runaway, and Graham had released Emma so they could find Henry…

Remembering Henry's words the night before she sighs, "Fine, you are in. What do you suggest we do?"

James and Snow looked shocked at how Regina easily gave into Emma's small tirade, "Well does the kid have a computer?"

"Yes he does," Regina answered.

"Then we start there," Emma stated taking charge of the situation, "After you." Emma motioned with her hand to allow Regina to lead the way.

Regina nodded stiffly and Emma allowed James and Snow to exit as well. The diner was once again quiet and Hook still sat at the table. Strike two, he thought as he took another sip of his drink and then left the diner with many eyes following him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Identity Crisis**

When they had arrived at Regina's house, Emma had been asking questions about Henry. Sadly for Snow and James (not so much for Regina) they had admitted that Henry was Regina's son. Emma started asking more questions like if he had other friends and whether or not that he had a computer and Regina took them up to Henry's room, which they were in now.

James watched his daughter in sheer fascination as her fingers fly across the keyboard of Henry's computer. He could not take his eyes off of her, "See something you like deputy?" her voice snapped him out of his musings.

He could feel Snow and Regina's eyes on him as he answered, "I am just amazed at your talent," He amended, "I am not so great at this technological stuff. I prefer the old fashioned way of doing searches. Pounding the pavement and knocking on doors…that sort of thing." James stated feigning a cough.

Regina once again feels her breath hitch as she too watches Emma on Henry's computer and thought about James's response, _oh yea_, she thought, _definitely a blast from the past_, "Yea well you are on a salary and I get paid for delivery," Emma stated not looking away from the computer as she clicks in and out of windows and fingers still flying across the keyboard, "pounding the pavement is a luxury I cannot afford." Sighing she stopped and pulled out her keychain, "Your kid is smart Regina, but I am smarter."

Regina bites her lip to stop her from smirking as Emma took the cap off the USB and stuck it in the computer and watched as the screen changed, "What is that?" Snow asked coming over to them.

"Well the kid managed to delete everything off this computer, but lucky for me what most people do not know is that when you delete something, the files are still there. When you give the computer a command to delete a file, you are telling it to ignore those files." Emma explained as she once again started to type and click, "This program that I have is able to recover those files."

The more she started to type and click the more folders came up and Emma frowns, "What is it?" Regina asks letting a bit of worry show now.

"This document makes no sense…" Emma stated, "And neither do these websites…"

Snow stars at the screen and reads the heading, "Operation Retrieval." Then she catches the different websites, "These are for memory loss and how to help someone remember…"

James catches her eye then looks back at Emma who clicked on a different page, "This one was last looked at almost a year ago…" They look back at the screen and James see's Emma's face pales, "You said you adopted Henry?" She looks at Regina.

Regina nods who feels her stomach sinking, "Yes I adopted him when he was only three weeks old. Records were sealed. I was told the birth mother didn't want to have any contact. Why do you ask?"

"You were told right about those records, but I guess…" Emma runs her fingers through her hair and lets out a groan, "I gave a baby up for adoption when I was eighteen. I think Henry was…" She motioned to the screen.

Sure enough they saw receipt for a website: , "I guess he was looking for you." James said noticing his daughter's address, "It's expensive. He has a credit card?"

Regina glared at James, "He is eleven. Why would I give an eleven year old a credit card?" Granted she knew this was like a year ago, but the assumption in his voice was insulting.

"Well he used one," Emma pointed out, "Mary-Margret Blanchard…?" She looked at the short haired brunette.

Throughout the process, Snow could not picture why these events were oddly familiar. It was not until Emma had read her fake name when she realized why…this must have been the moment that Regina and Emma had entered her classroom that day; this was the first conversation that she had with her daughter without her knowing it, "I would not know anything about this…"

"Well he got your credit card somehow," Regina accused even though she had to remind herself that this was indeed over a year ago. Snow glared at her step-mother as she started to pace, "You know what? Screw this; everyone out." Regina commanded after a minute.

Snow sent another glare as they walked out of the room. Emma could tell that the woman knew something so she held her back. Regina sent the two a look, but James steered her away. Making sure the two were out of sight Emma said, "You know something, spill."

Snow didn't know what to say. Of course she knew something…she practically knew almost everything. Sighing she said, "I had given Henry a book about some old stories. He is a special boy. So smart, so creative, and lonely. He needed it."

She watched as Emma's face turned into a look of skepticism, "How's the book supposed to help?"

Snow gave her a small smile, "What do you think stories are for? These stories are classics. There's a reason we all know them. They're a way for us to deal with our world, a world that doesn't always make sense. See, Henry hasn't had the easiest life." Snow sighed, while she tried to vaguely remember the conversation, "I gave the book to him because I wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone can have. Hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing."

Emma looked at Snow, she had the feeling she wasn't being told the whole truth about Henry's situation. There was something more to this, she knew it…and not to mention she felt a sense of familiarity. One thing was certain though, this woman knew where the kid went; "You know where he is." She stated.

"He wants you Emma, that is probably the reason he called you mom before at the hospital remember?" Snow asked looking Emma in the eye, almost imploring her to remember.

Emma stared back and in her mind's eye she vaguely remembered, "Yea I do."

"He may be at his castle." Snow said with a small smile and gave her the directions.

Emma nodded and left the house before Regina or James could question her actions. When Snow came downstairs they started to round on her. Without giving them much detail, she simply stated that Henry needed her and they were to wait. She knew it was a long shot that he would be at the place where the castle once stood, but this was Henry that she was thinking about and the kid never did anything half done.

Henry was sitting in his castle by the beach. He had been camping out there ever since last night when he had arrived. It was a shock at first, considering the fact that it was torn down so many months ago. He had no idea how it was rebuilt, but it was and that is where he stayed holding his book that Snow had given him.

"Henry?" He snapped his head up and saw Emma coming near him. He smiled until he saw that she was not smiling, "You have everyone worried sick."

She took a stop next to him and he searched her eyes, there was no inclination of recognizing in them. Only concern and confusion were shining in them, "I know." He relented.

Emma sighed, "Why Henry? Why would you scare your mother like that?"

"She is not my mother, she just adopted me. I also know that you did not mean to give me away…you wanted me to have my best chance." Henry stated as he saw Emma looking at him warily; "Besides you are here to bring back the happy endings." He handed her his book.

Emma looked at him strangely and took the book from him. She felt something in her as her hand caressed the cover and Henry began explaining the Evil Queen and the curse. She didn't know what to say after Henry was finished, "Well?" he asked.

Emma sighed as she flicked through some of the pages, "Kid, you have problems. These are fairytales and I am a real person." She handed the book back at him and got off the castle, "And I for one am not fighting any battles."

Henry jumped down as well, "But you have to! It is your destiny! You have magic because you are the savior!"

Emma had began to pace and the flight instinct was fighting its way to the surface, "Kid stop it! I am no savior! I am in no book! This stuff is not real!"

"Yes it is!" Henry shouted back trying to make her listen.

"There is no such thing as magic!" Emma yelled back.

Henry felt as if he was punched in the gut. Clouds had started forming over the distance as the sky suddenly darkened and winds started to pick up. Noticing the extreme change in weather Emma groaned, "Look let's just get you back home before it starts down pouring ok kid?" Henry just nodded numbly as he followed her.

Hook and Cora were watching the scene undetected as now a purple mist started to slowly rise up near the town, "What just happened?" Hook asked.

Cora smiled, "Magic is leaving Storybrooke. The Dark One and my daughter will be rendered helpless."

Hook just stared at her, "But then doesn't that also mean you are helpless as well?"

"After all these years my friend and you still have little faith in me?" Cora asked in mock shock. She pulled out a vile out of her bag that she was carrying, "This is all the magic I need for the plan, now all you need to do is get her for me."

Hook eyed the vile and nodded as he nodded. He watched as she retreated into the fog and he faced the lad's castle, "Oh lass, what did you do?" he asked as he turned his back on the castle and made his way back into town.


	7. Chapter 7

**Identity Crisis**

When the two arrived back at the mayor's house, Henry bolted right up to his room much to the surprise of Regina, James, and Snow. James and Snow looked at Regina and Emma and made the decision to follow the boy. Regina looked to the stairs then back at the blonde, "Would you like some apple cider?" She asked sweetly.

Emma sighed, "If that is the strongest you have then yes please."

Regina smiled and motioned Emma into her study. Once they were in the room, Regina closed the door and started pouring the glasses as she spoke, "Thank you for your help in finding him."

Emma shrugged, "It wasn't a big deal."

Regina nodded as she handed Emma the glass and sat across from her, "I just do not know what has gotten into him."

Emma took a sip of the cider trying to figure out what exactly she wanted to say, "He certainly has a crazy imagination."

"Why whatever do you mean?" Regina asked feigning curiosity.

"Well Mary gave Henry this book about fairytales and he has come to the conclusion that everyone in this town is a fairytale character from this book. How they were sent from the Enchanted Forest into 'our' world by some ridiculous curse," Emma laughed a bit and then finished with, "he thinks that I am some kind of savior and I came here to bring back the happy endings or something because I have magic."

Regina nodded along, not at all liking where this was going. She had a developed a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach minutes before Henry and Emma had walked through her door, just as the storm had descended upon the town. She could immediately tell that something within the atmosphere had shifted drastically, however she did not breech this subject to her step-daughter and Charming. Seeing that Emma was waiting for her to respond she placed her cup down on the table and asked, "Do you believe in magic Miss. Swan?"

Emma shot Regina a look, "Seriously?"

"Enlighten me."

"No, of course I do not believe in magic," Emma scoffed as she drained the rest of her glass, "Like everything else in my life, I tried to believe in something and as always it was not meant to be so I stopped believing."

Regina looked at the woman in front of her. Many times she had conversations with her and observed her facial expressions and tone of voice, but never had she heard such a hard tone or seen a stony glint in the eyes of the blonde like she was seeing now, "I see." Regina answered for once not sure how to respond.

"Think about it like this," Emma stated, "If it's not real, you can't hold it in your hand or feel it with your heart; so I won't believe it. However if it is true, you can see it with your eyes. That is what I learned to live by, the hard way."

Still not knowing what to say, Regina began to ponder the words in her head over. It seemed that while she knew Emma had a hard time accepting the magic and fairytale character affair after the curse the first time, this time whatever wall was placed in Emma's mind this time was downright refusing to allow the slightest inkling of magic to enter her mind. Seeing if she could connect to Emma's mind again she tried to mentally form the connection like she had done in the hospital, "Why don't you tell me a bit more about the job you had in Boston?" Regina suggested as she tried to 'probe' Emma's mind.

"Why would you want to hear about that?" Emma asked guarded as the conversation took a sudden turn that she was not expecting.

Regina sighed as she found herself suddenly having trouble forming the connection, "Just to get to know you more, since after all you are Henry's birth mother and I take it you would want to be involved in his life now that you know he exists here." Regina said refilling their glasses.

Eyeing the woman in front of her, Emma knew that there was a deeper reason why Regina wanted her to open up, but she was right about one thing, since Henry knew about her, no doubt that he would want her in his life…maybe since she seemed to make the kid upset on the castle, "I guess it wouldn't hurt." Emma relented accepting the glass.

In the meantime upstairs Henry relayed everything to Snow and James as to what happened on the shore when Emma had found him. They had asked him questions as to whether or not this had been as difficult as before, but he had said that while Emma was a tough nut to crack the first time around, it seems as though it is even tougher, "Must be the mind block that Regina was describing before." James said when Henry was done talking.

"Like the block is somehow repressing her memories?" Snow asked worried thinking about how her daughter might never remember them.

James nodded, "It would seem so. Whatever Emma had done or wanted done, this was the effect; almost like she wanted to forget Storybrooke all together."

They were silent for a moment and did not even move when they had heard Regina showing Emma the way out of the house. It wasn't until they had heard the door close or the distant sudden cut off of the chiming from the clock tower that drew their attention. James had taken his cell phone out and showed it to Snow and Henry…it read 8:15.

Henry's head shot up from his hands and dashed to the window where he had the perfect view of the tower, "Oh no." He breathed. Seeing the tower his fears from earlier was confirmed.

"What is it?" James asked going over to his grandson.

Henry did not answer, but merely pointed out the window, "What the-?" Snow asked looking outside.

To any normal person it would just look like dense fog after a rainstorm in the dead of summer coming off the pavement and a normal clock tower…however to people that have experienced magic, this was not normal whatsoever, "What is the time now?" Henry asked not taking his eyes off the clock.

"8:17." James responded looking at his phone.

"It stopped working." Henry stated now facing his grandparents with a grim look on his face.

"That is not the only thing we have to worry about," Came Regina's voice as they turned to the Queen who had entered the room to join them by the window.

Snow looked at her step-mother, "What is going on?"

"Magic is leaving Storybrooke." Regina stated gravely, "It would seem that Miss. Swan's condition has not just affected her memory." Snow could not say anything as she took her eyes off Regina to watch the retreating form of her daughter.

Each are silent too engrossed in their own thoughts until they hear the doorbell. Making their way downstairs, Regina opens the door to reveal Gold, "Gold? What brings you here?" Regina greeted with false enthusiasm.

Gold smirks as he pushes his way into the house and ignores Snow, James, and Henry, "Oh you know dearie I was in the neighborhood, thought I would come by and pay you a wee little visit and ask you," Gold dropped his demeanor as he faced her, "Why is magic leaving this blasted town?"

"You think I had something to do with this?" Regina snapped.

"Well dearie besides your mother and Miss. Swan, you and I are the only ones with magic, and since I brought magic to this wasteland, why would I want it gone?" Gold shot back.

"Well why the hell would I want it gone? Besides Miss. Swan is the one who caused all of this!" Regina yelled.

"Don't blame my mother!" Henry cried just as Snow and James also yelled, "Don't blame our daughter!"

Gold and Regina turned to the trio as they now remembered their presence, "Well then you have some explaining to do please." He says as he goes into Regina's study.

"What makes you think I owe you anything?" Regina demanded as she followed him.

Gold sat in her chair that she had occupied when Emma was here, "Well dearie our deal still applies remember? If I ever come to you for any reason, you must heed my every request. You must do whatever I say. So long as I say 'please'," Regina's eyes narrowed almost into slits.

Snow looked at her step-mother and Rumpelstiltskin as Regina stated, "I still have not forgiven you for breaking our deal you bastard. You are aware of that right?"

Gold smirked as he remembered what deal they were discussing while the other three looked confused, "As I told you before dearie, I broke one deal in my life and it certainly wasn't the one you are referring too."

Regina did not take her eyes off of him, "As I said too; you and I – we've been in this, together, from the start."

"Back to this now are we? It seems history is repeating itself now…so have we? Have we been in this together?"

"You created the curse for me. The curse that brought us here, and built all this," Regina stated her voice rising, "Or did you intend for this to happen?"

Gold sighed, "I intended for many things to happen, but certainly this was not one of them. I brought magic to this town, which I intended on doing. I also intended on leaving this town, but I did not intend for your mother to come. Now please, what is going on?"

Henry spoke and told the imp everything that he knew and witnessed. The more Gold listened to the story the more he did not like it. Then Snow and James also began explaining their theories and then Regina, grudgingly, told him of hers. Once they were done Gold felt something in the pit of his stomach. He closed his eyes and tried to focus himself to search for anything in the area. When he opened his eyes he sighed, "Well it is official; there is no more magic in Storybrooke."

"Are you sure?" Regina asked firmly not trusting him at all.

"Positive. Check and see for yourself you majesty." Rumpelstiltskin states as he motioned to Regina's mirror.

Regina slowly goes over to it and is aware of everyone watching her. She looks at Henry for a moment. Henry seems the look in her eyes and knows that she wants to try it. Nodding his head as an encouragement she nodded back and turns to the mirror and places a finger on the glass…it does nothing. She glared at the object and says, "Show me Emma Swan." The object doesn't do anything.

"It's really gone then?" Snow asks in a soft voice as she finds James's hand and grips it.

Regina breathed out an aggravated sigh, "Yes. I cannot get my mirror to work and that is the simplest of tasks."

James, who had been silent for a while, decided to ask the question that had been on his mind, "Well this is kind of good right? This means that Cora cannot possibly have magic now since it does not exist here."

"Not necessarily Charming," Rumpelstiltskin stated, "While there is a strong possibility of that, she is still a dangerous foe."

"As much as I hate to say it, I agree." Regina said, "My mother is now possibly even more dangerous."

"But that is not the least bit of our problems." Gold stated solemnly.

"How so?" Henry asked.

"Well the clock stopped and magic left, so unless Miss. Swan starts to remember or even better starts believing, then I am afraid things will start to get worse." Gold said as gently as he could. Granted he was the Dark One, but when the boy was concerned it was hard not to like him…Henry reminded him of his own son…the son that caused him to create the curse in the first place.

"How much worse?" Snow asked.

Gold could not help as a smirk formed on his lips, "I told you dearie…I told the both of you," he motioned to Regina and to the couple. Henry found himself listening intently. Of course he read about it in his storybook, but to actually hear it in person was fascinating, "Nothing could have stopped the curse; except, of course, your unborn child," He looked at Snow and James. Snow and James started to feel as if they were back in his cell.

Then he looked at the Queen, "No matter how powerful, all curses can be broken. Their child was the key." Regina, much like Snow and James saw herself back in his imprisonment as she too listened, "The curse involved all of us being sent into a prison much like mine was...only worse. The prison was time,"

Henry noticed that Gold got a faraway look in his eyes and he could see the man that he once was…the Dark One, "Time would stop, and we would be trapped. Someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love, would be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity. No more happy endings."

"That was then. What can we do now?" Snow asked desperately not wanting to hear any more of this as images started to swirl in her head.

Gold did not answer in his usual demeanor, but as his fairytale counterpart, "We can't do anything."

"What?" They all asked in shock.

"History will repeat itself. The Heart Queen would have created a curse much like the one before only it will involve the child. The child will be trapped in a darkness much powerful than our own. The curse of the past will start to take hold as the child starts to slowly thrive in her dark imprisonment." The Dark One stated as his eyes got a glazed look to them.

Snow and James held each other close as Regina reached for Henry's hand which he accepted as Rumpelstiltskin continued, "The bonds have been broken…the Light is leaning toward the Darkness. If the child is not saved there will be one thousand years of darkness as worlds collide. The end of an age is upon us…the one to vanquish the darkness is drifting. Bring back the Light and order shall be restored…"

"How do we do that?" Regina asked as Maleficent's words came back to her, '_there are lines that even we should not cross_'.

"In order to save the child mend the bond torn that had been torn. Then the final battle would begin." Gold finished.

"What bond?" James asked, "What bond broke?"

"That is something for you to figure out," Gold stated getting up, "And I would suggest you figure it out soon. I can show myself out." He then proceeded to go to the door.

"Hey what a minute!" James yelled going after him followed by Regina, Snow, and Henry. But it was too late, "Damn it!" He cursed.

"Well what now?" Henry asked after a minute. The three adults in the room had no answer for him.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so think of this as like a filler chapter for now. Trust me it will get better and more of a faster pace. I have the next events in my head so I figured let this one out first then the rest will follow. Enjoy!

**Identity Crisis**

_**Emma opens her eyes to reveal a dark and desolate area. As she starts walking the clicking of her heels echo throughout the air, "Hello?" She calls out.**_

_**Her voice echoes as she keeps walking, but stops suddenly as she hears dull laughter, "Anyone there?" she calls out again.**_

"_**Poor little Emma Swan," the slightly disoriented voice answers back, "No mother or father to protect you and no son to save you this time."**_

"_**Who's there?" Emma again calls out in response, "Show yourself!"**_

_**The voice begins to laugh and it brings chills down Emma's spine as she starts to run trying to follow the laughter, "You can run all you want dear, but you will never find me." The voice laughs out. Emma realizes that it is clearer and hears that the speaker is a female…yet it is also familiar.**_

"_**You can't hide from me! Wherever you are, I will find you!" Emma calls back as she pushes herself to run faster.**_

_**She sees a bright light up ahead, but it is closing fast as the speaker continues to laugh. Just as the light is about to disappear, she flings herself forward and dives through. When the light fades, she looks around at the new surroundings and realizes that it is a forest. Dusting the dirt off she hears a crack and spins to find a wolf staring her down. Its eyes were of different color: one is blood red and the other is black as night. Emma starts to put her hands up in surrender like fashion and started to back away slowly and hopes her eyes are telling it that she means no harm.**_

_**The wolf made no move to follow, but regarded her with a look. With the tilt of his head he started to walk away from her and in a weird sense she knew it wanted her to follow it. Looking around she made her decision and started to follow the animal.**_

_**Once the wolf knew she was following, it broke into a run, "Wait!" Emma called out as she now was running, "Wait up!" she knew that she was talking to an animal, but she did not care.**_

_**The wolf continued to run weaving gracefully in and out of vegetation in the forest, and when Emma looked back she saw green mass closing in behind her and a dark purple like cloud flowing over head. She could hear different voices mocking her and cursing her as she followed the wolf through the forest, "Where are you taking me?! What is that thing?!" She yells to the animal as if she would get an answer.**_

_**Suddenly a door materializes out of nowhere and the wolf runs right into it and suddenly vanishes from Emma's sight. **_

_**Emma halts to a stop and tries to fumble with the knob, but it won't turn, "Hey! Help me!" she calls as the dark cloud descended upon her.**_

_**More voices begin to shout and scream at her as she now starts to sink to the ground and covers her ears, "Please stop!"**_

_**Images start to flash before her in a quick replay of her life so far, but she is not paying attention as now voices, more defined and familiar start to scream and cry calling her name, "EMMA!"**_

It was then that Emma's head flew off the pillow and she woke up in a cold sweat. Panting heavily she looked around the room and realized where she was. Placing her head in her hands she cursed herself at once again being awoken for the fourth night in a row with this damn nightmare.

This nightmare had been going on ever since she had come back to the hotel after having the cider with Regina four days ago. In those four days, Killian had been bugging the hell out of Emma; Henry had been cautiously trying to be with her, Mary and David would not leave her the hell alone, and pretty much the whole damn town has been acting like they were walking on eggshells when she would enter a room. Her car was not yet finished, so she was now a prisoner in this town.

Despite all that though, what really bugged her was the wolf with the different colored eyes, it was almost like a sense of familiarity to her, but she could not wrap her head around the images. She knew that it was trying to tell her something…after all when she was a kid, she would have premonition like dreams in the past, but at least she was able to remember those, this…she did not know was this was! Placing her head back on the pillow she stared up at the ceiling debating what she wanted to do.

Seeing the time on the clock she sighed in aggravation and made her decision toget up to get ready. Maybe if she was lucky, she could get breakfast early and vent out some of her aggravation on the poor dartboard at the diner. Taking some of her clothes she went into the shower, hoping that maybe today would be a better day.

In the meantime Snow is sitting in the kitchen, mug of hot chocolate and cinnamon in hand, staring at nothing, but she is lost in a memory…the memory that ruined everything:

_It was breakfast time as Emma walked downstairs to find James and Snow sitting at the kitchen table, heads together in a deep discussion, "I do not think-"James was saying as Emma greeted with, "Hey what's up?"_

_Startled the two jumped apart, "Hi!" Snow greeted her voice shaky, "Hot chocolate?"_

"_Sure…"Emma said cautious, "What's up with her?" she asked turning to her father._

"_Uhm…" James answered not knowing what to actually say._

_Snow came back a few minutes later with Emma's mug and placed it in front of her. Emma nodded her thanks, but Snow could see that now Emma was on guard, "So what do you think about the apartment?"_

"_A bit cramped, but now that Pongo is back with Archie it is a tad bit better…" Emma answered truthfully, yet she was now on the edge._

_Snow nodded in agreement, "That is true."_

_James was shooting Snow a look which she recognized really well: 'do not push it', but she really wanted to know Emma's opinion on the matter, "Well I have been thinking about that…" Snow took a deep breath and said in a rush, "I think it is time to move out."_

_Just as the hot liquid entered Emma's mouth as Snow said that, she spit it out and started choking causing James and Snow to go over to her, "Emma!" they cried._

_Emma backed away from her parents and held a finger to them until she cleared her airway, "Excuse me?! You want to do what?!" _

_Snow threw her hands up and she was very surprised at her daughter's outburst; "Whoa! I… It's just a suggestion."_

_But this did not pacify Emma at all, in fact it only infuriated her more, "After twenty-eight years, is this not what we've all been waiting for: to be together under the same roof?" She could not believe that this was happening, but before Snow could react, Emma started talking once again, "How could you even think of suggesting that?"_

"_Emma just hear-" James started to say, but once again his daughter was not hearing any of it._

"_No!" Emma yelled while violently running her hands through her hair as she paced violently like a caged animal, "I see now…you just wanted me to stay here so you can have your so called 'happy ending'."_

"_What?" They yelled back._

"_That is absurd and you know it!" Snow yelled back trying to get Emma to listen to reason._

"_Don't lie to me!" Emma yelled pointing a finger at her parents, "You sent me away so I could come back and be the 'savior'! You planned this! I trusted you," Emma finished, "But I get it…I really do."_

_James took a step forward, "No Emma you don't get it; what your mother-"_

"_No," Emma stated firmly now running throughout the apartment grabbing her keys, wallet, and cell phone, "She is not my mother and you are not my father," Emma proceeded to the door and opened it, "I should have known better…you are like the rest of them." With that she slammed the door._

"_Emma! Wait!" Snow yelled as she and James flung the door open and ran outside, but they were too late. They watched as Emma sped off in her yellow bug, and when they heard the screeching of her tires did they go back inside._

This is where James found Snow this morning, sitting at the kitchen table with her mug. He could see that she had been crying, so ever so silently he wrapped his arms around her and held her close and whispered comforting words. Ever since their talk with Gold, they were trying to figure out what he meant: mend the bond that has been torn.

"Will we ever get her back?" She asked suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"We will…we will get her back." James said firmly.

Snow shivered and tried to bury her head, "I wish I could believe it. I do not even know what we broke. I should have listened to you."

James sighed, "You could not have known that is how she was going to react, Snow. I have told you that. If anything I should have gone after her and dragged her back myself."

Snow gave a light scoff, "Please, as if that would have worked. She has both our stubbornness and is as equally head headed. She would not have listened to reason."

"So if she would not have listened to me, what makes you think she would have listened to you?" James asked.

"We are her parents, she should trust us," Snow stated firmly, but then paused and sat up stiffly.

"Snow?" James called as he watched her get up slowly, "What is it?"

"She should trust us…she did trust us." Snow finally said after a moment.

"You figured it out." James stated going over to her.

Snow looked at him in the eye and said, "Yes I think I did, but…oh James it might not be enough." She once again fell into his arms and all he could now was hold her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Identity Crisis**

It was around lunch time by the time Snow and James entered the diner to see Regina and Henry sitting in the booth, sighing the couple joined the table, "Grams! Gramps!" Henry cheered with a smile on his face.

"Snow…James." Regina greeted with much less enthusiasm.

"Regina." They greeted just as stiffly.

It was then that Henry, who had ignored the stiff greetings, started to dive into the quandaries of 'Operation Retrieval'. The fact that Emma had not yet begun to get close to Snow was an issue in and of itself. Also the fact that Emma was dodging Henry when he would try and bring up the old mission 'Operation Cobra' was a whole other issue. Sure she had been a bit edgy when it came to their discussions that used to come so naturally, but their relationship was not something he ever thought he had to worry about, "Henry I am sure you are ov-"

"No I am not overreacting." Henry stated firmly when Regina tried to calm him down, "Don't you understand? Things are not going well, Emma was much more…I don't know…" Henry shrugged trying to find the right words.

"Slightly trusting?" Snow asked quietly as she thought about her daughter…how easily it was when it was just her and Mary-Margret.

"Yea." Henry stated then he looked at his grandmother, "What did you figure out when you talked to Mr. Gold?"

James and Snow stole looks and proceeded to tell them what they figured out about the last part. Once they were done Regina rolled her eyes, "You expect to repair your so-called 'bond', by trying to regain her trust? Are you kidding me?"

James gave the woman a glare, "Well we broke our bond by breaking her trust. That must be the key to all of this."

Regina sat and attempted to try and not be annoyed with all of this as James and Snow relayed the reason why Emma took off that night. If it wasn't for the fact that they needed Emma in order to defeat her mother, she would say screw it, but then her mind shoved that out of the way and brought the real truth forward, if it wasn't for Henry, she would say screw it; once they were done Regina sighed, "As much as I really hate helping you people," James shot her a hard stern glare and Henry also gave her a pleading glance so she continued, "I will say that it sounds like you need a lot more to mend than trust dear."

"What would you suggest?" Snow asked trying her hardest not to be so short with her step-mother.

Before Regina could answer they heard the door bang open and in walked Emma, "Ruby?" Snow winced at her daughter's voice.

"Yes Emma?" Red asked appearing before the blonde.

"The darts and the strongest hard liquor you have please." Emma requested her voice hard and drained.

Snow made a move to go up, but James held her back, "No, not yet."

"But James she-" Snow was cut off as she had the deafening sound of darts being thrown at the board. James just shook his head as Red came to their table with drinks and their food.

Snow could only watch her daughter as she threw one dart after another. She did not even know how she managed to aim all of the darts in the bulls-eye, based on watching her at the sheriff station with this; Emma did not really have much of an aim unless it was with a gun. Taking in her appearance it was quiet scary to see.

Her face was pale and her eyes were dull almost like she hadn't been sleeping at all. Her hair was slightly knotted and based on the state of her clothes; it looked like she had been running in the woods. Her jeans were slightly torn at the knee and had mud stains on them, her red jacket didn't look that much better either, and her boots were also specked with mud and scuff marks. Also she noticed her right hand looked slightly swollen. Snow sighed as she started to think about Regina's comment, it did look like that there was more to their bond than simple trust issues.

"Leave the bottle please," Emma requested not even taking her eyes off the dart board. Red nodded and left Emma to it as she continued to throw the darts.

She was not in a good mood. The fact that she missed breakfast might have something to do with it. When she had left the Inn she had all intentions on going right to the diner to get a simple cup of coffee and breakfast, but as she was walking she had a run in with the wolf with the red and black eyes:

_Her first instinct was to ignore it, but when it had given her the same head tilt just like the dream and for some reason she had decided to follow it. And just like the dream, as if it knew she was following, the wolf had broken into a run and led her into the woods. Emma was jumping and tripping over the roots and sliding on the wet leaves until it led her into a cemetery in front of a mausoleum, where it suddenly just vanished. _

_Looking around and seeing no sign of it, she sighed in aggravation thinking that she had hallucinated the whole thing, and just as she was about to leave a headstone caught her eye. Going over to it Emma read out loud, "__Graham Humbert, beloved friend and sheriff." Graham…for some reason that struck a nerve within her, she touches the headstone and images flash in her mind and like touching a hot stove she pulls her hand back fast as if having been burnt. Taking a few steps back she runs away from the cemetery without looking back._

Shaking her head violently, Emma reaches for her glass, _as if that was the least of my issues this morning_, she thinks angrily to herself. It was not bad enough that this town was making her crazy, after her 'episode' at the headstone she had a run in (literally) with Killian Jones:

_As she flew around the corner, in her haste she was not looking where she was going and crashed right into someone, causing them both to fall to the ground, "Oi! Watch were you are-oh Emma." Killian said looking at her with a look of surprise._

_Emma looked at who she ran into and cursed herself at having to apologize to the town's playboy, "I am sorry Killian. I wasn't paying attention. You ok?"_

_He nodded while getting up and held out his hand to help her up (which she took) half grateful half annoyed, "I should be asking you that lass, no blood no foul. Are you ok?" He asked her sincerely._

"_Yea I am ok." She admitted releasing his hand to brush herself off, although she hated to admit it too, she liked the way he held her hand._

_She could see that he was not buying it; because in truth she really wasn't ok…she was far from it. Although she could tell that he wanted more information he did not push the subject, "So where were you heading so fast?" He asked genuinely curious._

"_Nowhere;" Emma responded, which was the truth because she was running away from where she had come from._

_He smirked as she started to walk away so he followed her, "Was it to see me?"_

"_Do not flatter yourself."_

"_Come on Swan, you and I know that you feel something."_

"_What I feel is indigestion just talking to you." She snapped back._

_He held his hand to his heart, "That hurts…right here."_

"_Funny I thought you have to have a heart in order for it to hurt Jones." She stated with a smirk of her own._

"_I do have a heart," he snapped back offended, "If you would just have a drink with me, you would see that."_

_Stopping suddenly as she felt her patience waning she asked now mad, "What is it going to take before you realize that I am not interested? A punch in the jaw?"_

_Killian smirked again, "One date with me."_

"_Not happening." Emma snapped._

"_Then I will not leave you alone."_

_Emma glared, "I swear to god Jones if you do not back off-"_

_Killian, not getting the fact that Emma was through playing around, challenged with, "You'll what?"_

_Then without warning Emma's fist struck his jaw and the impact caused his to meet the pavement, "Ow! Are you out of your mind?!"_

"_I warned you." Emma stated and walked away leaving him on the pavement nursing his now bruised jaw. _

Snow was watching her daughter again as Emma downed another shot of whatever she was having and kept throwing the darts at the board, "Hey Swan!" Her head looks to Leroy who was also watching her, "Twenty bucks says you can't hit the bulls-eye from back here."

Emma smirks and Snow shakes her head, "I cannot believe Grumpy is gambling with my daughter."

James sighs as Henry looks on interest, "I guess have to talk with him about that."

"Aren't you two forgetting that she is an adult?" Regina asked taking a sip of her coffee.

Snow and James kept quiet as they watched Emma took another shot and went to stand by Grumpy which was about a few feet further back than were she originally started, "You sure you want to take this bet?"

"You bet I do sister." Grumpy said smirking.

Emma smirked back, "Alright then."

Taking a close aim Emma threw the dart and it hit the bulls-eye. Turning she smiled in triumph at that dwarf, who dropped his jaw, "I believe you owe me twenty bucks." She held out her hand and he placed the bill in it grudgingly.

"My mom is so cool," Henry stated which caused Snow and James to smile slightly and Regina to gag on her drink.

Just as Emma was going back over to the board the door to the diner banged open, "Swan!"

Heads turned now to see Hook storming over to her and Snow could see that his jaw was slightly swollen and she put the pieces together, "Emma punched Hook in the face."

"Wait what? How do you know?" James asked watching the two with caution.

"Her hand is swollen and so is his jaw." She explained smirking.

James could not help, but feel proud, "Nice."

"What? Let me see." Henry said eagerly turning in his seat to watch the confrontation.

Regina shook her head, "I cannot believe you two. You are condoning this in front of your grandson?"

"Well he knows that I bashed James's jaw with a rock because-" Snow started to say.

"I tackled her to the ground and almost punched her after she stole my jewels." James finished.

"Idiots," Regina sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. But Henry was not paying attention as he was intently watching the pirate and his mother interacting.

"So what? The punch I gave you wasn't good enough or are you just a masochist?" Emma asked as she took another swig.

Hook glared hard at her, "You are impossible!"

Emma mocked thought for a moment, "No I do not think so. But you are thick headed." She turned back to her game, but Hook grabbed her and spun her back so she was facing him.

Taking the darts from her, he placed them on the table and said, "If I am a masochist, then you my dear are a sadist."

Emma's eyes narrowed, "In what way?"

"You punched me in the jaw," Hook pointed out his face, "I would say you rather enjoyed love."

"You were and still are harassing me. In all fairness I did warn you."

Hook's eyes narrowed to match her stare, "Still…do you enjoy causing other's pain?"

"Just jackasses like yourself who think they are the be all end all of humanity and have the keys to the damn playboy mansion." Emma responded pouring herself another drink.

Hook growled in frustration, "You know what? I quit ok? I quit! You are a-"

"What? Say it what am I?" Emma challenged finally having enough for one day.

The two were so caught up in their argument, neither one of them realized the stares they were receiving; "You are a spoiled rotten good for nothing heartless bitch!" Hook finally yelled after a moment of silence. He was panting heavily as he watched her face go from pure anger and frustration to shock. In fact he was shocked at himself, he did not mean to say that at all…but he did. He gave her a final look and then started to walk away.

Snow, James, and everyone else in the diner were in shock at Hook's exclamation, "That is it," James stated making a move to get up, "I am going to kill that bastard." Before he could fully get out of the booth he watched Emma's movement as she picked something up and it whizzed across the room and flew a mere inches from Hook's ear as his hand was on the handle of the door; it was a steak knife and everyone again looked to Emma who still had her arm out in front of her and to Hook who looked pale and in shock as he realized what just happened, "What the bloody hell? You could have hit me!"

As Hook was leaving before, it had taken Emma several seconds to process what Hook had said. Thinking fast she had grabbed the first thing that she saw which was Archie's steak knife and had hurled it across the diner and lodged in the door frame, "I do not miss my targets." Emma growled out.

Henry watched as his mother's eyes flashed in anger as she passed her father and everyone watched as in one swift move she had taken Hook's hand, spun around, and he found himself pushed into a wall with Emma now holding him in place with one arm up and the other one pressed on his back in a rather uncomfortable position, "Swan what the hell are you doing?" He grunted out.

"You think I am a spoiled rotten good for nothing heartless bitch? Well let me tell you something pal, I am far from that! You want to know how I lived, because let me tell you something: it was a far cry from a spoiled life that I am sure a player like yourself lived," Emma stated in a dangerous tone that almost sent chills down everyone's spine.

"I was left abandoned on the side of a freeway when I was just minutes old. My parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital. I ended up in the foster system and I had a family until I was three, but then they had their own so then they sent me back," Emma started saying. She was far to pissed to notice that they still had an audience.

James had sat back down as he heard this and Snow had her head in her hands. Henry had heard this before when they were on the shore by his castle when he had first brought her to Storybrooke, but all the same it was still sad to hear. Red and Granny had walked over to Snow and James to try and offer a bit of comfort, but they too looked shocked none the less.

Hook was still processing as to what was happening to him. Out of all the things he imagined…he was not expecting this. Of course he remembered their climb on the beanstalk, which seemed liked ages ago and despite at the attempts at a conversation and the guesses he made, this was not the way he would have expected the answers, "I was in the system for sixteen years. Do you know what happens? Kids get thrown into homes where they are a meal ticket – nothing more. These families get paid for these kids and as soon as they're too much work, they get tossed out and it all starts over again. No one gave a fucking damn about me…at least not until I was out and met someone. But he too abandoned me and allowed me to go to jail for him for eleven goddamn months, and if that was not bad enough I was pregnant."

Hook's eyes widened at this, "You were-"

"Pregnant. He sent a set of keys for a car, but no money so I was forced to give my son up for adoption, because I could not take care of him." Emma snarled out releasing the pirate, "My only saving grace out of all of this was that at least he got a good home…not like what I had. All I heard when I was in those homes what that I was a good for nothing…I was a bitch…I was known as poor little fucked up Emma Swan."

Hook turned to face her, but before he could say anything she asked, "So you still think I am a spoiled rotten good for nothing heartless bitch?" Without giving him time to answer she stormed out of the diner leaving Hook standing where he was in shock and his heart aching. Cursing to himself as he was now aware of everyone staring at him he too left, hoping he could make amends somehow to the blonde.

Henry felt sick as he stared at his half eaten burger and pushed it away. He certainly did not ever imagine his mother being treated like she was. Regina was a bit shocked, of course she had read the files when she had gotten them so she could use it when Emma had ran for sheriff, but hearing it from the horse's mouth was another story.

What bothered her the most was the part about Henry…how if Gold had not gotten him for her…what would have happened to him? Would he have ended up like Emma? She hesitantly reached for his hand and was relieved when he had grasped her; for once agreeing with Emma she found herself thinking that she was thankful Henry was never in those types of situations.

Snow and James felt sick to their core…this was James's first time hearing of Emma's past and he was disgusted. Disgusted at himself…disgusted at Gold…even disgusted at Regina. He should have been there…he should have done more…it was his duty to protect his family…and he had failed. He could hear soft sobs and turned to see Snow's tears hitting the table. He sighed and pulled her close to him like he did this morning…hoping it was a sign of some comfort.

Snow was in a situation much like James. She knew some of Emma's past, but hearing all of it at once was…to her there were no words to describe it. She should have done more…she should have discovered the wardrobe sooner…she should have kept her promise, "No wonder she panicked the way she did." Snow said, "I should have realized-"

"We both should have realized." James corrected her, "We both should have realized."

"I knew about some of this James, you didn't. I should have known how this could have affected her." Snow snapped at him, "I lived with her for a year David! I should have read the signs at some point!"

He winced at the use of his cursed name and the octave her voice took. His heart broke as he watched as she placed her head back into her hands, "What are we going to do now?"

James didn't answer as he looked to Regina and Henry who had the same questioning look in his eyes, "We do what we always do," he stated at last as she looked at him, "We stick together and figure this out one step at a time."


	10. Chapter 10

**Identity Crisis**

A woman with red hair was annoyed. So far everything was taking way too long. She was lucky that she had just enough magic for her plan and to keep the ship in which she and the pirate resided invisible to the people of (in her opinion) sad pathetic town, but as what she had told Hook, magic can only last for so long with nothing sustaining it…like the Swan girl for example.

Cora sighed in aggravation, she had sent Hook out hours ago to once again try to get to the woman, but so far she had not heard back from him. Just as she was debating on going to look for the pirate, she heard fast footsteps on the dock. Curiosity getting the best of her, she goes over to get a view as to who was out there and is shocked to see Emma Swan, who was violently pacing and then suddenly collapsed on her knees, held herself around the middle of her stomach as if trying to hold herself together, and then started gasping for air. As Cora watched the scene, a new plan started to form in her mind. She didn't need that stupid pirate…she had what she wanted right here in front of her on a silver platter. Smirking she decided to just go for the kill and got off the ship.

Emma at first had all intentions on going back to Granny's after her confrontation with Killian. However once she realized that she had said everything in a diner full of people, Henry included, she bolted and ran. She did not know where she was going, but she did not care. Her breathing was coming up short and it felt like her heart was being ripped out and that is how she found herself on the dock where all the boats were being held. She had begun to pace, not knowing what to do or where to go and that is when everything came crashing down on her and she collapsed, "Oh you poor thing." She heard a female voice and a soft touch on her shoulder.

Looking up she sees a woman with red hair and kind looking brown eyes, "Who are you?" Emma chokes out and wipes her eyes.

"A friend, now come child, allow me to help you." Emma watches as the woman gets up from her kneeling position and holds out her hand. Just then a voice comes to her, '_Emma. No…_' the voice is familiar somehow to her as she continued to stares at the hand in front of her.

"I am sorry, but I still-" Emma starts to say.

"My name is Cora dear, please let me get you out of the cold," Cora says still having her hand out.

'_Don't talk to her…don't trust her…_' The same voice says in Emma's mind and for some reason a dungeon like place flashes through her mind. Shaking her head she takes the older woman's hand, "There you go dear." Cora says gently helping Emma up.

"Thank you and my name is Emma." Emma says gratefully as Cora starts to lead her to a house boat, "Is this where you live?"

Cora looks at the small house boat in front of them, "Yes dear. Ever since my late husband passed on, I could not bear to part with it…and my daughter…well she and I drifted you could say," Cora says sadly leading Emma on to the small vessel.

Emma looked at the woman sadly, "I am so sorry to hear that."

"Yea…kids what are you going to do?" Cora shrugged knowing that she had Emma where she wanted her as she led the blonde into a sitting area, "Make yourself at home."

Emma nodded as her host went into a small kitchenette and sat down on the small love seat and looked around. It was a small area with not much furniture and had few pictures of an older man with a woman with black hair which she recognized, "Regina is your daughter?" Emma blurted out.

"Yes I am, but do not worry child, I will not let her know anything about this; since well we had a falling out." Cora stated coming back with two hot cups of tea.

Handing the cup to Emma she saw her confused look and explained, "Regina was closer to her father than she was to me. You see I pushed for order when she was growing up, but Henry; her father, was a little less strict. After his passing Regina took it really hard and I had to keep her on track. I was a single mother after all, it for her own good," Emma watched as the older woman let out a shaky breath. Her heart ached for her, after all how many times did she wish she had a mother who would watch out for her like this woman? Hell even she would take strict and orderly even if that meant her mother would push her to be the very best she could possibly be.

Emma nodded her head, beckoning the woman to continue, "I did not want her to start falling apart, because I wanted her to excel in life. But I guess she did not see it that way and her parting words were that I was an evil witch," Cora looked at the frame that Emma was now holding, "I don't think that makes me evil, do you?" She asked eventually.

Emma put the frame down, "No I don't think so…"

Cora smiled and took a sip of her tea, "Tell me Emma, what brought you out here?"

Suddenly not knowing why, Emma told the strange woman everything that happened. She did not know what made her do it, but she found herself going into her life story with the older woman in front of her up until waking up in the hospital with no recollection of what lead her to this town. Then after some more encouragement, she told about the events of the past four days. After she was done, she once again found Cora sitting next to her with an arm draped over her shoulder, "There…there dear. I am sure everything will come back with time," Cora said softly.

"I am not too sure, but it is like I know Mary and David know something. I see it when I am talking to them. Henry too! It is like everyone is purposely keeping something from me!" Emma exclaimed, "Why would they lie?"

"Maybe they are trying to protect you." Cora suggested, pouring Emma another cup of tea.

Emma takes the cup and starts to feel odd the more she drinks the tea. After a moment of silent thinking she asks, "From what though?" She asks as she feels herself starting to become weak and numb, "Wow this is odd." She says as her speech is becoming slurred.

"Are you ok?" Cora asked as she catches the cup just as it slips from the blonde's grasp.

"Just dizzy," Emma says as she reaches out to touch her forehead and found herself sinking lower into the couch, "What is happening?" she asked as her eyes started to close.

Cora got up and smirked, "This is what they were trying to protect you from," Leaning in close she said as Emma felt herself slipping into unconsciousness, "Me." With that Cora watched as Emma closed her eyes and was out.

Cora stands over Emma with triumph on her face. She could not believe how easy this was. All of a sudden her hears footsteps outside and the door to the cabin swung open, "Cora we have-" Cora turned to see Hook in the room as it slowly transformed back into his cabin and he saw Emma on the couch, "What the bloody hell? What did you do to her?" He asked going over to Emma and placing a gentle hand on her forehead.

"Nothing deadly I assure you. Now bring her below deck ," She orders as she exits the cabin as Hook stares after her, "we have work to do."

Hook just watched as Cora now fully left the cabin and he felt a warm sensation up his arm. He watched as his fake hand disappeared, and in a small cloud of smoke, his hook returned. He sighed as he looked to the blonde, who was currently still unconscious. In fact if it was not the slight movement of her chest, he was sure she was…no! He shook his head and picked her up. She was not…nor will ever be; not if he had anything to say about it. None the less though carried her below deck, "I am sorry love." He said softly, knowing that in some part of his mind he would never be able to say those words to her, "Truly I am."

**Emma's POV-**

_It was dark; too dark for my eyes to see anything. The feelings of the place, wherever I was, were dread and pain, "Hello?" I yell and started to walk, the heel of my boots clicking as I moved._

_"Emma!" I turned and saw Mary, David, and Henry. The darkness lifted and I saw we were in a forest._

_"Henry! Mary! David!" I ran toward them but they disappeared, "Guys?" I called out again._

_I heard a maniacal laugh and I ran. I had to find them. I don't know why, but I had this sudden panic attack when I lost sight of them. Sure Henry was my son, but who were Mary and David to me?_

_I kept calling out to them, but as I was doing so different people started to appear before me. People that I knew from my short stay at Storybrooke; each time I opened my mouth to call out to them they disappeared. It wasn't until I started to slow down that I felt a force field surrounding me. I pounded on the hard like glass trying to break it that I realized it was useless, "Help!" I called out, "Someone! Help!" I begged._

_The forest changed into meadow like field with a castle in the background. The sun's rays were shining on it, and I saw Mary, David, and Henry playing around in the field, "Hey! Help me!" I yelled again and started to punch the field that was holding me. I started crying now as my fists became sore then numb._

_The pain in my heart increased as I watched them laughing and having fun. I slid down to my knees and began to cry, "What a pity, they are having fun, while you are here…forgotten and tossed away like garbage." I spun my head to see Cora standing next to me watching sorrowfully as my friends and son were rolling on the grass, then she looked at me._

_"To think you saved them from the curse and risked your life trying to get them back together and yet this is how they repay you?" She continued pointing out the different towns people coming over to them._

_I watched as David and Mary interact with everyone, and then how Henry starts to play with the other kids, "The curse?" I asked shaking my head, "I do not understand."_

_Cora sighs and the scene changes, "You asked me what secret they were keeping from you. This is that secret."_

_I watched as a great big greenish cloud consumes the castle, I watched as David puts a baby in the wardrobe and closes it. I hear no sound, but I watch as he is struck down by a guard and as Mary comes into the room a few minutes later and starts crying…not seeming to care about what just happened. Then I see another woman, Regina, coming in and now I hear as a swarming dark cloud descends upon them, "A place where the only happy ending will be mine…"_

"_Wait," I breathed out, "You are saying that-"_

"_You are the daughter of Prince James and Snow White dear, your job was to bring back the happy endings." Cora states smugly._

_I then flash to the night that I was on the beach with Henry, "__**You are the savior! You were sent here to bring back the happy endings!**__"_

"_So it's true…?" I asked._

_Cora looked at me with pity, "I am afraid so dear. See they saved you for their own selfish gain."_

_I looked away and again for some reason I see flashes: Mary's smile, Henry's grin, David's laughter…what she is saying…it doesn't seem right so I voiced this to her, "No, they couldn't have…they wouldn't…" But even as I said the last words it wasn't convincing._

"_They left you alone in a harsh cruel world dear!" Cora yelled and now flashes of my childhood appeared before us. I saw myself in every worst possible situation growing up. Even as I tried turning my back to the images, I couldn't escape them, "Emma, look around child," Cora waved her hand and the scene changed once more to my time on the streets, in jail, and then in Boston, "They never loved you. No one has and no one ever will!"_

_"No…no! Please!" I yelled back thrashing on the glass like a wild animal, "You are lying!" _

_"Really? Is that so? Then why didn't one of them go with you through that damn wardrobe?" She challenged._

"_Because they were told it could only take one!" I yelled. I didn't know where I had gotten that information from, but for some reason I had it and I said it._

_She laughed as once again the area darkened and she waved her hand. The force field vanished and I fell to the ground. She stood in front of me as I crawled to my knees. She then lifted her hand up and I felt my throat constrict as I was pulled to my feet, "It took two,"_

_I felt relief as my airway opened back up, "What?" I choked out._

"_That is right. It could have taken two." Cora stated._

"_But why-"_

"_They chose to stay together as my daughter enacted the curse. They cared more for their love than anything else." She explained, "Why do you think you got into that accident in the first place?"_

"_You mean-" Cora pointed behind me and I saw the moment everything changed:_

"_**I want you to move out." Mary stated crossing her arms.**_

_**I watched as David stood behind her, "You have over stayed your welcome."**_

"_**What I thought we were a family?" I heard myself gasp out.**_

"_**We are no family," Mary's voice was hard just as her eyes were unfeeling. It brought back memories of when the foster 'parents' would tell me that I was going back to the orphanage.**_

_**David stood close to her as he spoke his opinion, "We no long wish to see you again."**_

"_**What about Hen-"**_

"_**We will treat him like the child we never had. You are unfit to be a parent. Now leave," Mary stated as she literally pushed me out the door.**_

_There was another flash as we were now in the car and I was driving out of Storybrooke, the roads were slick as I watched as my car spun out and hit the tree, "No more." I said quietly, "Please no more."_

"_Do you remember now child?" She asked softly._

_I could not respond as other images filled my head…I did remember…I remembered the moments of being used, lied to, the pain, and above all else abandoned. Mary is right, I am unfit to take care of my son, "I am nothing to them," I whispered, "Nothing…"_

"_What do you intend on doing about it?" She asked._

"_What can I do?" I countered._

"_Fight back. They started all of this, why would you not want to fight?"_

_I started to pace, "But what can I do?"_

"_Use magic. You do remember you have magic right?" She asked smiling, "That is part of the reason you were being sent away. They were afraid you would hurt them."_

_I thought hard and then something did come to me…I felt a shift from within me as a warm feeling started to surround me, "Yes, but I do not know how to control it."_

"_I can teach you easily and in almost no time..." She said._

_I looked at her, and despite all that she has shown me something did not sit right, "What is the catch?"_

"_You and I want the same thing dear," Cora stated, "Revenge."_

"_But I don't-"_

"_Yes you do. They abandoned you when you were minutes old, they put you through hell. Face it Emma, I have seen your heart…I know what it is like. Look at it like this: if they did care for you, why did they not run after you when you left the diner? Why would they try to keep this as one big secret? Why would they lie about what happened? All they care about is having their happy ending, and they figured that if you did not remember what happened, eventually you would move on and just go away without any issues."_

_She made a point and I muttered, "You are right…" And she was right. I am nothing to them…I know nothing…I am alone…so much alone…I give up…there was nothing for me. Numbness filled me as I became detached from my emotions as the truth started to settle in around me._

_"Now then child, are you ready to show them you are sick of their deceitfulness? Are you ready to unveil your true potential?" Cora asked again holding her hand out._

_I looked at her and once again asked, "What do you get out of this?"_

"_The pleasure of helping out a worthy cause," The response was as her hand was still extended._

_Looking at her extended hand I hesitantly reached for it and grasped it. As soon as I grasped it, she vanished. I sighed as the images once again appeared and I continued watching the different scenes as I now realized the people were my family said hurtful tings to me while I idly sat back and took every minute of it. The more I watched the more I felt my memories dimming once more as hate and anger started to fill my being. It was then I realized I never felt this angry in a long time. As the shadows began to dim, two faces stayed fresh and clear: Prince James and Snow White, my so called Father and Mother. They were the cause of all of this…and for a long time I wished to make them pay…now I will finally get the opportunity._

**No POV-**

Hook sat in a chair as he watched Cora's eyes fly open. He didn't even get a chance to ask about her trip into the mind of one, Emma Swan. She started muttering spells and throwing some kind of powder over the blonde's still form, although as he got up to watch he could see her eyelids fluttering a bit and her face going from calm and serene to anger. He was almost now afraid to ask as to what was happening to her.

"She is awakening her personal darkness that has built up." Cora stated suddenly.

"You didn't penetrate my mind did you?" Hook asked slightly startled at her.

Cora smirked as she continued to rapidly move around, "We have been together for a long time Hook, I can tell when you an inquiry about a situation."

Hook nodded as he continued to watch her movements, "So what happens when she wakes up?"

"She will remember everything that happened when I was with her. I will have to work with her a bit, when it comes to her magic, then we can enact the final part." Cora explained.

Hook nodded understanding. Of course Swan would need a bit of training when it came to magic, but then he thought of something, "But then wouldn't that mean the croc and your daughter have magic?"

"No, I saw part of her actual memories and even though Rumpelstiltskin brought magic to this land, Regina did not have her powers until Swan connected with her through touch." Cora said as she then muttered a final spell. Hook watched as Emma started glowing so brightly he had to turn away and shield his eyes. Once the light dimmed he turned back around and saw a dark sinister looking cloud enter her body, "There, she should start waking up soon." Cora stated satisfied.

Deciding he would rather not know of the magical steps Cora took to whatever she was trying to accomplish, he instead asked, "So are you hoping that Emma will give you some of your powers back through touch and the croc and Regina will not have theirs?"

Cora turned to look at the pirate, "If I did not have my powers, I would not have been able to suppress Miss. Swan's actual memories."

Hook was confused even further now, now he changed his mind about these magical steps Cora had done, "What did you do to her?"

Cora smiled evilly now, "Well I had to make sure there was enough darkness for her to thrive in, so I created some room."

"Cora what-" Hook started to growl at the witch until he felt his throat constrict.

"My dear Captain, do not try and tell me you are having second thoughts about backing out are you? Because it is already too late for that; the ship has sailed as the term goes." Cora stated sweetly. Hook tried to shake his head but found that he could not move it.

Although reading his eyes Cora saw that he indeed did not intend on backing out…but that did not mean she missed the intent of what he was driving at. Releasing her hold on him Cora started to walk to the upper deck, "Emma will be fine, so long as you do not double cross me or try and restore her true memories. Now keep an eye on her, as I mentioned before she should be waking soon." He watched as she left and then looked back to Emma and all he could think about is: what had he agreed to?


	11. Chapter 11

**Identity Crisis**

_I see the children in the rain like the parade before the pain.  
I see the love; I see the hate; I see this world that we can make!  
I see the life I see the sky. Give it all to see you fly...  
Yes! We wave this flag of hatred, but you're the ones who made it!  
Watch the beauty of all our lies passing right before my eyes.  
I hear the hate in all your words all the wars to make us hurt  
We get so sick, oh, so sick; we never wanted all this  
Medication for the kids with no reason to live!  
So we  
March to the drums of the damned as we come  
Watch it burn in the sun - we are numb!_

_We are young!  
But we have heart  
Born in this world as it all falls apart  
We are strong  
We don't belong  
Born in this world as it all falls apart_

-Hollywood Undead 'Young'

It has been two weeks since Emma had awoken on the ship. Two weeks since her life changed for the better. Two weeks since she learned the truth…and finally two weeks since she met the people that would help her receive justice after the twenty-eight years of hell she had to endure.

Cora had wanted to start her training in magic as soon as possible, which Emma took as a welcoming. The training was rigorous and more interesting than she could ever imagine. The more she delved into the magic, the more she felt invigorated. It was as if the art was calling to her, and she answered it most welcoming, "You see dear, everything thing has a magical aura surrounding it," Cora explained, "And once you find that aura, you can control it." Then Cora proceeded to show her how to tap into the auras, including humans and animals alike.

Also she looked forward to her training with the famous Captain Hook. He taught her that the weapon chooses the warrior. He showed her his weaponry area of the ship and one sword jumped out at her. He called it the Infinity Sword, it had a blue handle with a gold dragon etched into the hilt; coming out of its mouth was a blood red ruby.

Emma never knew an item could bring such power to her, and she was not talking about magical power either, "I told you lass, the weapon would only work if it finds the user worthy." He explained and then proceeded to teach her methods and the art of sword play, which she excelled greatly at…just like with magic.

Cora had been observing the blonde's progress and was impressed with the results. So far everything was progressing wonderfully, and the more she trained Emma in the dark ways, the more her soul became dark as well. When she watched her work with Hook, it was only then that she could see a slight snag in the plan…but that was fixable, "She does seem to be doing rather well." Speak of the devil, she thought as the pirate stood next to her.

Together they watched Emma stretch out from the morning's activities, "Well she is the product of the most powerful magic of all," Cora responded, "it would be a letdown if this was for nothing."

Hook nodded in agreement. Despite their issues in the past, Emma was different now. She trusts him explicitly and this scares him. The last woman that trusted him got killed and now that he has Emma trusting him…he is most certainly deceiving her in more ways than one, and she might get killed in this plan. He, of course, has no intentions on betraying the witch, but he does not want to see Emma hurt either, "When do we move on?" He asks trying to figure out how much time he has left.

"Soon Hook. There is still much she needs to know." Cora states turning away from the blonde, "And I suggest you brush up on your skills as well."

"Why do you say that?" He asks not knowing where Cora was headed with this. She would not betray him after all they have been through, although a deeper part is saying that yes she actually would.

Cora smirked rather ruefully walking back over to him, "Ever hear of the saying 'the student surpassed the teacher'?"

Leaving him to that thought she walked away as he continued to watch his student. Indeed Emma has gotten stronger in the short two weeks she has been with them. He could tell that she was starting to incorporate minor magic in their sparing matches, and when he would observe her with Cora, he could tell that she was studying her as well. Hook smirked a bit re-thinking of the witch's advice, "You better watch out too," he said to himself as he looked up at the cloudy sky.

Lifeless refers to lacking vigor, vitality, or excitement. In short terms dead or apparently being dead; that is the only word that describes this town, more specifically the Charming family. It had been two weeks since Emma disappeared. The first few days James and Snow took it as a sign that Emma had wanted to be alone. It was only when Red started questioning as to why she was not in her room at the Inn and Henry saying that he did not see her around, did they start to worry immensely. They had immediately called together their council to conduct a search party for the blonde.

The dwarves checked around the mines, Red and Snow searched the woods, and James along with Archie searched the rest of town. They were so sure that she would be around somewhere since her car was still with the woodcutter, but it was starting to become apparent that Emma had vanished. Henry was made to stay with Regina, much to his protests of saying that he could possibly help. But James did not want him to see Snow and himself as a wreck when the searches were done for the day. In the privacy of their home it was like a zombie fest.

With Emma gone Snow had become distant, no light shown in her eyes, and James was not much better. It was like something inside of them died at the loss of their daughter, "James," Snow sighed.

"I know." He responded holding her close. He knew what she was thinking and it pained him,"I know."

"What if Cora got to her?" She whispered softly. She tried to not to think the worse of the situation.

James sighed and tried to call forward some type of optimism, "We must think positive," He finally stated, "You heard what Regina had said. If Cora had Emma, she would have made it known."

Snow shivered at the prospect of that actually happening. She could feel something in her was wrong, "But what if-"

"We must remain in control. I know it seems hopeless right now, but we have to stay strong, if not for the town then for Henry. Emma would not want you to fall apart." James stated which was hard when he wanted to fall apart himself.

Snow remained quiet for a few moments. He was right and she knew it. She could read him as well as he could read her. Then she sighed once more, "What made her leave? In the first place if nothing happened to her?"

James did not answer her. After the fight at the diner, it seemed like she had her flight instinct on. Even throughout their interactions, it always seemed like Emma wanted to run from them. Henry even had said that Emma was either getting suspicious or there were certain times when she wanted to bolt.

"James?" Her questioning voice brought him out of his thoughts.

He looked at her, "I do not know honey."

Sighing she held him close as if he was about to disappear and fell asleep while hoping that Emma was somewhere safe.

Emotion is associated with mood, temperament, personality, and disposition. Henry was empty; empty of everything. The normal happy go lucky optimistic boy was nowhere to be found. He sighed as he got up and went to the window and stared out into the darkness. He was wondering where everything went wrong. Just when he thought he had his mother back after everything that happened when the curse first broke, she was gone once again. Many times he debated about asking what had happened the night that she ran away, but always thought better of it.

"Henry?" He turned to see Regina coming into the room, "What are you doing up so late?"

Henry did not answer, but looked at his clock. It was late…almost two in the morning, "I couldn't sleep," He admitted as Regina stepped closer and sat on his bed, "I am worried about Grams, Grandpa, and Emma." Not only that he couldn't sleep even if he wanted too; He still had nightmares of being in the burning room occasionally, but now the nightmares changed into something more.

Regina sighed and got up as she made him get back into bed, which he did reluctantly. In truth she had not been sleeping much either. Ever since he had ran away, she would always at some point poke her head into his room to see if he was still here, especially since they could not find Emma anywhere.

Snow had mentioned to her if her mother was involved in this, but Regina had said not likely since her mother did not approach them at all, yet she had a feeling that she kept to herself that she may indeed be behind this, "I know you are worried, but they will find her." Regina said tucking Henry back into bed, "If it is one thing that…" she swallowed and continued, "Snow and James were always good at; it was finding each other."

Henry sighed, "I know, I read the book. But what if Cora has her somewhere and she hurt Emma?"

Regina looked at the boy and saw fear in his eyes. Sitting on the bed she placed a comforting hand on his head, "She would not hurt Miss-I mean Emma. Besides her heart is protected and I am sure Emma is fine."

"But why can't we find her? Why is it so hard to find her?" Henry asked pleading to know.

Regina did not know how to answer that, so she tried the next best idea, "Look we are doing the best we can. This may look like a small town, but looks can be deceiving. Just like Gold and I no longer have access to magic, there is a strong possibility that my mother won't either. Now get some sleep."

Henry sighed knowing that is the best he was going to get out of Regina. But as he saw her leaving he asked, "What about Captain Hook?"

"Excuse me?" She asked turning back towards him.

"Has anyone found Captain Hook at all?" Henry asked sitting up.

Regina was silent and it was not a good silence either. She knew that Hook was working with her mother, everyone knew that. It was then that she realized something else too: no one had seen the pirate since the fight at the diner…

"He is involved isn't he?" Henry questioned since Regina was not responding. He now started to get out of bed, "He has Emma. We got to-"

"No." Regina said realizing what Henry was doing.

"But-" Henry started to protest.

"I said no. Let us deal with this." Regina stated firmly, "I will call Snow and James in the morning and we will talk about this. But I want you to stay in bed."

Henry looked at her defiantly, but under her gaze he knew she was not going to let him go anywhere, "Fine." He eventually sighed and got back to bed.

Regina looked at him sternly and closed the door. She sighed leaning against it thinking that Henry confirmed her fears…it was just too much of a coincidence…especially since they all knew of Cora and Hook's alliance…and with Emma having magic-she straightened up and proceeded down the stairs and picked up the phone. This revelation definitely could not wait…

The sun was just barely up over the horizon when three people entered the deck of the Jolly Roger, "What do you want me to do now?" Emma asked Cora.

"I want you to send us to the well via magic." Cora stated again trying to hold back her annoyance.

Emma opened and closed her mouth. She did not remember Cora teaching her about this, "I do not think you taught me that though. I am not too-"

"You can do it. I will guide you through the process of how to do it." Cora said as gently as she could.

Hook could tell that Emma was a bit uncomfortable with the situation. He gave Cora a look which she nodded and he grabbed Emma's arm and they walked away from Cora, "Hey what is it love?" He asked once they had some privacy away from prying eyes.

"I am afraid. What if something happens and I fail?" She admitted not looking at him.

He was stunned at her honest response. He would never dream that the word 'afraid' was in her vocabulary, "It will be fine love. I am here and Cora would never let something happen to us." He said trying to convince Emma. In fact he knew that Cora would not let something happen to Emma…now he on the other hand still remained to be seen.

Emma looked at him and saw the honesty in his eyes, "You really think I can do this?" She asked not taking her eyes off of him.

Hook smiled, "I am sure of it."

Emma sighed and nodded. Then she did something that really shocked him, she kissed his cheek, "Thank you for everything." She then turned and walked back to Cora and Killian slowly followed while placing a hand on his cheek where she kissed him. Cora eyed him as he let his hand slowly fall back to his side and started to explain the instructions to Emma.

He could not believe what just happened to him. Emma Swan: the woman who bested him, the woman who claimed to hate him, the woman that he lived to annoy the hell out of just kissed him, "Was it because of the spell she was under or was it because she truly meant it?" He wondered to himself as he watched the determination in her eyes.

"Ok you ready?" Cora asked as she continued to give Hook a strange look. She did not see what happened, nor did she hear what they said, but she was sure something happened when they walked away for those few minutes.

Emma nodded, "Let's do this."

Hook nodded his approval not trusting himself to speak. They all took hands and Emma closed her eyes, picturing their destination just as Cora described it. She felt a funny jolt in her stomach and a feeling of being squished into a vacuum tube overcame her and when she opened her eyes she saw the scenery swimming before her and then it was gone.

Then she felt her feet slam on to a hard rooted ground and when she opened her eyes they were in the woods and in front of them was a well, "I did it!" Emma stated feeling accomplished.

"Aye you did," Hook replied holding his head, "That was an experience."

"You get used to it." Cora said off handedly going over to the well holding a vile with dark liquid inside it, "Now it can all begin."

Emma and Hook glance at each other and go over to where she is standing, 'What is that?" Emma asked.

Cora smiled evilly, "This dear will bring magic back to Storybrooke, also it will make everyone remember who they are."

"I thought you said that they already know who they are since your daughter's curse broke." Emma said in a slow voice to show her confusion.

"And why would you want magic? Bring magic back and the Dark One and your daughter will have their powers." Hook said his voice hard.

"Easy Captain, I need magic so this will help me greatly. Also for you dear," She faced Emma now, "Your parents are still like their cursed selves physically, memory wise they are themselves. Which is more satisfying? Hurting them with their memories only while they looked like other people or hurting them with their appearance and memory?"

Cora held the bottle out to Emma, "All you have to do now is pour what is in here into that well."

Emma looks at the well, but does not take the vile, "What can this well do that will help?"

"This well is connected to Lake Nostos in our land, which can return what has been lost," Cora explained trying to keep her temper at bay, "So what will it be?"

Emma looked at the well and then at the vile. She felt something familiar and slightly wrong about this, but then memories of being abannonded and alone came to her. It was their fault, she reminded herself, and they deserve this. She grabbed the vile and drops it down the well. A few seconds later there is a sudden change in the atmosphere as the winds started to pick up and the bright sunny sky turns black. A thick dark smoke starts to emerge from the well and begins to spread, "Finally!" Cora yelled over the wind as Emma and Hook stand near each other, "It has begun!"

In the meantime James and Snow are by the Clock Tower, waiting for Regina and Henry. James placed his hand on the hilt of his sword and Snow shifted her arrows to her other shoulder. She insisted that they did not leave the apartment without them. James tried to reason with her that they did not need them, but she was instant. So to humor her he grabbed his sword as she took her arrows. Snow could not explain what made her take them, but she did not want to take any chances in case something happened while they were waiting, "So pray tell, what does her majesty want with me this early in the morning?" They turned to see Mr. Gold walking over to them.

"We do not know," Snow replies, "We got a phone call last night saying to meet here in the morning."

Gold nodded and soon they see Regina's car pulling up and Henry runs out over to them and he immediately states his theory about Captain Hook having Emma.

"We got to find him," Snow said turning to James realizing what this could possibly mean.

"I know, but we searched the docks. There is no sign of his ship." James said getting aggravated. Finally having a lead after two week, yet they were still at a standstill.

Gold thought for a moment and said, "Unless his ship is invisible."

"Leave it to my mother I suppose." Regina sighed.

"Do you have a way that we find it even if it is invisible?" Snow asked looking at her step-mother and Gold.

They looked at each other and sighed, "Unless there is magic then no we don't."

"But then how can his ship still be invisible?" James asked trying to keep his temper in check.

As they stood at the town square by the Clock Tower trying to think of a plan, Henry noticed the sudden change in the sky and he as a dark smoke in the distance, "What is that?" he asked.

The adults looked at him and then to the sky as the cloud rapidly started to cover the area made its way towards the town. The winds started to violently pick up as the cloud is coming closer, "Snow!" James yelled as he brings her close to him.

Regina brings Henry closer to her as well as he again asks, "What is happening?!"

"I do not know!" Regina yells over the roar of the wind.

Gold just stood there as he closes his eyes and a smile comes to his face, "It seems the final battle is beginning dearies!"

"What?!" They yelled but their voices were drowned out as the cloud finally descended on the town like a tidal wave.


	12. Chapter 12

**Identity Crisis**

Henry kept his eyes closed as he heard shop windows shattering from the roaring winds, then suddenly like it came, it was gone. He slowly opened his eyes to find windows destroyed and cars over turned and the smoke still slightly lingered, in awe he took a hesitant step forward, "What was-" he started to ask turning to the adults, but then his jaw dropped at the sight of them.

In fact they looked just as shocked as he was. James could not believe his eyes when he looked at Snow. She was in the same white gown she wore when he last saw her in their castle and her hair was the way it used to be which was long and wavy, "Snow?" he asked uncertain of what had just happened.

Snow looked at herself then at her husband. He was in his prince grab that he would always wear, "James?" They hugged and then looked at Regina and Gold who were also in slight shock.

Gold whose hair used be slick and neat, now looked unkempt and slightly wild. He no long had his cane as he looked at himself in one of the broken windows…he looked like what he used to be, the Dark One, which once his shock wore off he smirked evilly. Regina was also admiring the dress that she used to where and how she used to keep her long dark hair, "Gold what the hell just happened?" James asked after he made sure Snow and Henry were ok.

Gold continued to smirk, but it was not his usual smirk…it was a creepy one and so was his voice, "My name is not Gold your majesty," He bowed low, "its Rumpelstiltskin, at your service…"

Henry, James, and Snow looked at the man in front of them and were worried that he lost his memory of them. Henry took a deep breath and asked, "You do not remember where we are?"

Rumpelstiltskin looked at the boy and gave his signature giggle, "Of course my dear boy, we are in what used to be a land without magic otherwise known as Storybrooke. I am just no longer Mr. Gold anymore since we are all back to who we truly used to be."

"But we all returned who we used to be when the curse broke," Snow said stepping forward and placing her hands on Henry's shoulders as if to protect him from the imp and the oddly silent Evil Queen, "Emma broke the curse and we all regained our memories."

"Ah yes that may be true dearie, but look around," Rumpelstiltskin said in his high pitched voice and waved his hands, "The worlds as I have said are colliding." They all looked around and indeed the town did not look the same as it once did.

Regina looked at Gold and asked, "So do we have magic or not?"

Rumpelstiltskin looked at Regina, "Why don't we find out dearie?"

Regina looked at Henry, who was giving her a pleading look. She sighed and made her choice, "Fine."

James pulled Snow and Henry away from them and Regina waves her hand and purple smoke appears and it turns in to a fireball as she throws it at him. Rumpelstiltskin dodges and then he too makes a fireball and aims it at the Queen who dissipates and then reappears. They stopped suddenly and look at each other, "I guess that answers my question." Regina says not looking at Henry.

"I guess it does dearie." He responds.

They were quiet thinking as to what this could mean. It was Henry who wiggled out of Snow's grip and went over to his adoptive mother, "Does this mean that your mom has magic now?"

Regina looks at him and nods, "Yes I am afraid so." Snow gasps and James embraces her and Rumpelstiltskin giggles. Regina looks at him and glares, "I fail to see the humor in this, considering the fact that-"

"No need to bring that up, I am laughing at the fact that you seem to forget something that I told you when this all started." He said waving his finger around emphasize the point.

"Speak now or I will-" James started pulling out his blade.

"No need for theatrics your highness," came the response, "I had said worlds will collide which they did. I also said too there would be a curse like the one before only it will involve the child. The child will be trapped in a darkness much powerful than our own. The curse of the past will start to take hold as the child starts to slowly thrive in her dark imprisonment." Rumpelstiltskin got quiet for a moment, letting his words sink in and then he began to speak again, "And as you very well remember we were without magic…but Miss. Swan has the magic within her since she is after all the beloved savior."

"Emma would not do this! She would not help Cora or Hook!" Snow said forcefully getting ready to reach for her bow and an arrow.

"Your Emma would certainly not…but what pray tell do you know about this Emma?" He asked smirking and making his signature hand gestures to drive the point home.

There was silence for a moment as they thought about his words, but it was James who broke it, "You know what? We do not have time to worry about this. You two have magic, so let's go find Hook and-"

"Find Hook?" They spun to the voice, "Why find him when he is already here?" Captain Hook walked out of the shadow of the woods towards the group. Regina made a move to shield Henry from the pirate as he approached.

James and Snow got their weapons out and aimed it at the pirate before them, "You have one chance. Where is our daughter?" James stated slowly and deadly as he glared at the pirate.

Hook smirked in amusement, "I am not here to fight you your majesty," He bowed slightly and then once he straightened up his smirk fell as he drew his weapon and pointed it at Rumpelstiltskin, "My fight is with him. I completed my end of the deal with Cora and before you ask: no I do not know where she is."

"Where is Emma?" Snow demanded, "Please Hook, where are they?" her voice got quiet as she pleaded with the pirate.

Hook looked at Snow although he did not lower his weapon. Truth was he kind of knew where they were, but he could not say, "I do not know."

"Liar!" James yelled and with that he lunged forward.

Hook just barely had enough time to block his attacker. James was slashing wildly and Hook was barely keeping up. It was not until James disarmed the pirate that he spoke, "One chance, where are they?"

Hook smirked, "Do you intend to kill me?"

James was standing over the pirate with his sword hovering just above his neck, "James?" Snow asked as she saw the darkness in her love's eyes. Regina had Henry behind her so he would not watch, but that did not mean that he could not hear, "Grandpa?" He called out trying to move to the front. Rumpelstiltskin was watching in amusement at the situation. He already knew the outcome of this and if he was being honest, this was rather fun for him since if the prince did kill the pirate, he could keep his hands clean.

"I will do whatever it takes to protect my family and get my daughter back." He responded to the pirate. He had not felt this enraged in a long time and right now if he was going to admit it, nothing was going to stop him…not even this low life pirate.

"Then I suggest," Heads turned to see two people coming out of a cloud of purple smoke, "You release him." The speaker was a female in a black cloak and to the right of her was, Cora.

"Mother." Regina greeted in a dead unfeeling voice.

Cora smirked at her daughter and then turned to James, "You better do as she says dear and let the good Captain go."

James did not move and Snow re-aimed her arrow so it was pointing right at the witch, "Where is my daughter?" He demanded.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." Cora responded.

Hook, from his position on the ground had a good view of the cloaked figure, of course he knew who was hidden under the hood, but what slightly surprised him was how intense the owner's eyes looked to him in fact they were glowing almost red, "Do not make me tell you again," The person spoke as they reached for their weapon and pointed it at the prince, "Let him go."

"I see you got yourself a new lackey." Rumpelstiltskin spoke amused, "You never cease to amaze me about the people you find to serve your purpose."

Before Cora could speak the cloak figured step forward, "You will do well to show some respect to her majesty, the Queen of Hearts." Then the glowing red eyes trained on the prince, "I will not warn you again, let Killian go."

Snow had her arrow trained on the figure and Regina tried harder to shield Henry away from her mother and the new person in front of them. James was weighing his options as what to do when the cloaked person nodded their head, "Time is up." The figured lunged sword drawn, Snow immediately shot the arrow, but missed and James deafened himself just in time.

Hook rolled to the side and stood by Cora, "I was only suppose to get Rumpelstiltskin, where was this in the plan?" He asked as he watched the Prince starting to tire out.

"Easy Captain, just watch." Cora whispered back.

Snow was taking aim again but Cora waved her hand and a large dome appeared, "What the-?" Snow asked.

"I figured you might just want to see the outcome of this dear." Cora said smiling evilly.

"And why would I want to do that?" Snow asked.

"That is for me to know." Cora responded.

Rumpelstiltskin smirked and Regina watched the fight as James dodged and the figure kept lunging…it was then that the pieces started to click, "You," She growled out, "You didn't-"

"I did." Cora said simply to her daughter.

In the meantime two people were oblivious to the outside of the dome. James was dodging as fast as he could as the figure lunges forward so fast that he barely saw it happening. He jumps up to dodge the attack as a bolder is shattered to nothing. Then before he had a chance to dodge again he feels the blade strike his side, "James!" He hears as he feels another strike in the head and he hits a tree.

The dome vanishes and before the figure could make another move, "Stop. That is enough for now." Cora orders.

"I want to finish this. You promised that I can destroy them." The female growls out.

"Why?" Heads turned just as James was struggling to get up. Snow immediately goes to his side to help him, "What did we do to you?"

"What did you do?! Seriously?! You left me alone! You gave me away, you used me! Because of you my life was destroyed!" The female yelled.

It was then that Snow realized why her heart was breaking so much. Why this pain was worst then giving Emma up just before the curse it. Seeing the look in Regina's eyes and the stiff nod, made her realize that she must have came to the same conclusion that she herself had just come to. Henry immediately swept pass Regina and stood over by his grandparents just as Snow and James looked at the figure's glowing red eyes, "No…" Snow whispered shaking her head trying not to believe what she was thinking.

Henry could see a smirk coming from underneath the hood and the hand that was not holding the sword gripped one side and it was ripped off, "Mom?" Henry asked his heart breaking as he felt himself being pulled back by Snow.

Emma was not looking at the boy, but at her so called parents, "Congratulations Father," James winced. Not because he was in pain, but because of the tone Emma was using, "You crossed swords with your daughter."


	13. Chapter 13

**Identity Crisis**

There was a sickening feeling that entered James's stomach. He really had just fought his daughter. He raised his sword against his own flesh and blood, "Emma please, you don't-" He tried to say.

Emma raised her sword again, "I do know what I am doing. I am getting rid of the people who made my twenty-eight years of life hell."

"Emma we did what was-" Snow was trying to say, but Emma was one step ahead, "No you didn't! If you did then you would have realized that you could have come with me!"

"No we couldn't. The wardrobe took one!" James shouted trying to stand straight.

Emma laughed in disbelief, "See that is where you are lying. Whether to yourself to ease your guilt or whether you think I am stupid, doesn't matter because I know the truth." Lowering her sword she stood by Cora who was wearing a triumphant smirk and Hook who for some reason looked uneasy, "The wardrobe took two."

"No…" James said slowly, "We were told it took one."

"You are lying. It took two." Emma repeated in a deadly voice.

"We are not lying." Snow said stepping forward as James was now leaning against the tree, "Emma please, look at us and see the truth."

Emma looked at them and she indeed saw that they were telling the truth. Hook looked at her and he could tell that she was listening to them, but Cora was ready for this, "Then why did they send their friend's son instead?"

"What? No! Stay out of this and get away from our daughter!" James yelled pointing his sword at the witch.

Emma shook her head and her eyes started glowing red again, "You will not hurt her!" She concentrated on her father and raised her hand.

James all of a sudden felt himself being lifted up, "James!" Snow cried out at the same time Henry called, "Grandpa!" And then Emma waved her hand to the side sending James flying.

Regina and Rumpelstiltskin quickly created a force field that caught James in the air just before he hit another tree. Snow and Henry ran over to him, "Honey you ok?" Snow asked.

"Yea, but we got to help her." James winced.

"She is brainwashed." Rumpelstiltskin answered healing the wound, "Cora managed to brainwash her."

"She altered her memories as well." Regina put in glaring at her mother. She wanted to be the one to destroy the Charming Family and her mother was going to deprive her of that chance.

"How do we gain it back?" Henry asked worried for his family.

Snow did not answer, but she stood up, "Please Emma. Look into your heart. You know this is not right."

Emma laughed, "I know this is right! Nothing has felt more right since I got to this godforsaken town!"

Hook watched the exchange and saw how hurt the boy was. This must have been Henry, Emma's son. He looked between Cora and Emma and he shook his head, "Wait love."

Emma looked at Killian curiously, "She is right. This is not right, nor is it like you."

"Hook what the hell are you doing?" Cora asked glaring at the pirate.

"Doing something I should have done a long time ago." He said determined earning looks from the people, "It is a lie. She lied to you. You have to fight this."

"But you-" Emma started to say then she stopped. It was happening again, "You lied to me too."

"No…well yes, but Cora planned this." He sputtered, "Please Emma you-"

"No! I thought you were different," Emma said pulling away from the pirate.

Cora smiled in triumph. It was happening just like she knew it would, "See dear, I tried to tell you did I not?"

Emma looked between them as Hook started to draw his weapon. Then out of nowhere he was thrown back into a tree where he was pinned, "No!" He heard Emma cry out.

Cora went over to him, "We had a deal Captain."

But instead of answering her he was trying to look at Emma who now appeared to be lost and confused. She had seen this before or at least somewhere, "Emma look at the boy. Find your answers with the boy."

Emma looked at him and then she saw the boy Hook was talking about. Henry made eye contact with her, "Mom?" Mom…that struck a chord…mom…, "Please come back to me. You know something is not right."

No, she thought as she looked back to Killian who Cora still had pinned, something stirred inside of her. Something was not right, "Let him go."

Cora looked at the blonde, "What?"

"Please. Let Killian go." Emma requested, "We don't need to hurt him. He is not who we are after."

Please? Regina thought looking between her mother, the pirate, and the blonde. It was the same pleading look that she had given when…"You love him." Regina said in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" Snow asked looking over to her step-mother.

The three looked over to their audience as Regina stepped forward, "Is this your plan to get things started Mother? Is this some type of vendetta to get back at me?"

"Get back at you? No dear. I did this for you." Cora said softly.

"For me?! You are putting Swan in the same position that I was when you killed Daniel!"

Emma looked between them, "Wait what do you mean?"

But Cora ignored her, "I figured this would make you see the wrong choice you made by leaving me behind and sending me to Wonderland."

"By using Miss. Swan?" Regina demanded, "What is your gain in all of this?"

"Power." When Emma heard that it was like something was building inside of her. Killian saw this and he knew that she was starting to put the pieces together, but then he felt a searing pain in his chest, "Now then where was I?"

"Do it." Killian said, "Do it, but it will be the last thing you ever do."

"I doubt that." Cora stated in a bored tone. She started to tug when, "Stop!"

Heads turned to see Henry stepping forward, but Regina and Snow tried to pull him back to find out that they could not move. Emma watched and she again felt something bubbling inside of her he demanded, "You leave him alone."

Cora smirked, "Well aren't you brave? Foolish, but brave," Turning to Regina she said, "I told you a long time ago, love is weakness." She pulled her hand out of Killian's chest, but Emma did not move. She was rooted to the spot as Cora said, "Fine then. I will get rid of you first."

Cora smirked and Henry flinched. He tried to take a step back, but he was unable to move. Emma's breathing quickened as Cora readied her attack, she couldn't allow this to happen! The boy was an innocent! He did not thing wrong! She-it was then that a fog had been lifted. Everything became clear and looking around memories came back to her…true memories…Her parents, Killian, Regina and Gold…everything. Henry he-Henry! She looked up sharply as Cora started to fire a dark energy bolt. Not knowing what she was doing she heaved herself forward and grabbed hold of Henry and twisted her body so she took the attack. Henry held on for dear life as they hit the ground with Emma on top of him.

Henry opened his eyes to find his mother over him her face in pain. Before he could say anything Emma got up panting, "You bitch." She snarled looking over at Cora.

Cora realized in an instant at what just happened and looked over at Hook who was smirking, "I told you the boy would give you answers."

Snow, James, Regina, and Gold felt the force that had been holding them back lift. Snow went over to where Henry was on the ground and Emma who was standing, "You used me. You put suggestions in my head to make me believe that they were the cause of all this."

Cora laughed. She was not worried about this sudden turn of events, "You already had that suggestion in your head. I merely amplified it to help you."

"You were going to kill my son! And family!" Emma yelled she felt her father's hand on her shoulder and she spun to face him. She saw where she had stabbed him and instantly she felt sick. She fought with her father…she nearly killed him, "Dad I-"

"It's ok. We know you didn't mean it."

"Well isn't this touching." Cora said, "A nice little reunion."

Snow readied her bow but Emma stepped forward, "I will not let you harm them again."

"Emma." Snow warned not liking the fact that her daughter's face was pale.

"You intend of fighting me?" Cora asked amused.

"No she will not fight you," Regina spoke before Emma could, "I will." Regina said stepping forward. Everyone including Rumpelstiltskin looked puzzled at this.

"What are you saying? You chose them over me?" Cora was stunned at this.

"You went after Henry. You tried to kill him. I won't forgive you for this." Regina responded her eyes cold and unfeeling. Turning back to the group she ordered, "Get Henry out of here."

"But Regina-" Snow started to say.

"No he comes first. Take Henry and run." Regina ordered again. Emma looked at Cora and Regina and then at where Killian had been to see that he was gone. Her heart sank dramatically at the small amount of betrayal she felt toward the pirate.

"Emma!" Snow called to her and started to tug as Cora started to attack. Emma turned and started to run after her parents.

Regina was busy fighting and dodging and when an energy bolt was about to hit she felt something pull her out of the way. She looked up to see Gold standing over her with a force field up, "What the hell are you doing?" She asked.

"Saving your life your highness," He said, "Trust me I am not particular proud to do this either."

"Why are you not with them?!" She called over trying to help steady the shield as Cora kept attacking.

Gold looked over at her, "I told them of a safe area! If our worlds have collided then they should be fine! Besides, have we not been in this together from the start?" He repeated her words at her and then he smirked her way, "Don't you want to finish this together?"

Regina couldn't help herself as she smirked his way, "Let's finish this." And with that the battle resumed. She just prayed that Henry was safe.


	14. Chapter 14

**Identity Crisis**

They stopped in the woods and Emma collapsed against a tree, "Emma!" David, Snow, and Henry exclaimed.

"You ok?" Snow asked her daughter her panic rising quickly.

Emma was still panting as everything started catching up to her. This was her fault; she enacted this curse, she had almost killed her parents, she almost allowed her son to die…how had things escalated this far? She asked herself, "Mom?" Henry's voice reached her and she looked at him. He could see the panic in her eyes and immediately threw himself at her, "It's ok." He whispered.

When she realized what he was doing she embraced him, "I am so sorry."

David and Snow joined in the hug, "It's ok honey. Everything will be ok." Snow said gently.

"We know you didn't mean for this to happen." David said just as softly.

Emma shook her head and pulled away from them and stood up crossing her arms over her chest, "The scary part is that a part of me…some darker part did want this to happen." She admitted softly that the group who was still sitting on the forest floor had to strain themselves to hear the confession.

Before any of them could answer there was an explosion like noise in the distance and they snapped their heads to the sight of a black cloud forming from where they had ran away from, "Looks like Regina and Rumpelstiltskin couldn't hold her off any longer," David stated looking uneasy.

Snow nodded, "Come on, we have to keep moving."

"But where are we headed?" Henry asked as he looked at his mother who still looked a bit sick.

"Anywhere but here," David responded as he too looked at his daughter.

It was silent as they were once again on the move. Emma was still lost in her thoughts as they weaved around the trees of the forest. In fact she was so lost in her thoughts that she did not realize that they came to a sudden stop again, "Why did we stop?"

"Because we need to talk this out," Snow said, "I cannot bear the silence any longer. Emma what are you thinking about?"

Emma was taken aback by her mother's tone and it did not help that her mother actually looked more queen like, "I do not know what you mean." Emma responded trying to deflect the question.

"Mom please," Henry begged, "I know you blame yourself, but you can't."

"I almost killed my father," Emma stated motioning to David, "I mean I was brainwashed to kill my family…" Emma trailed off.

David placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey I said it was ok. I know you were not yourself; besides this does not make you evil."

"Then what does it make me?" Emma asked, "I am supposed to be the product of true love right? How can I be true love if I hurt the ones that matter most to me?"

"It makes you human." Snow responded gently, "You are not just the savior Emma."

"Yea you are my mom," Henry said smiling, "You are good and-"

"You are our daughter. We would have never ever given up on you." David said also smiling.

Emma looked at them and words could not describe at what she was feeling, but before she could respond they were brought back to the real world by, "Hey look who it is." Their heads spun to four large ugly creatures coming out from under the bridge where they had stopped at, "Lips red as blood-" One of them started.

"Hair black as ebony-" The other stated smiling smugly.

"Skin white as snow." The third said taking a step closer as they began to surround them.

"Welcome back Snow White," The fourth stated as he took a step closer to them.

"Trolls," Snow gasped out.

"Excuse me?" Emma asked looking at her mother, "You are kidding me right? We are in the real world; not the Enchanted Forest."

"When the curse was enacted the worlds merged making creatures from our world come here," David said as he started to draw his sword while trying to keep Snow, Henry, and Emma behind him.

Emma's eyes widened and once again she was cursing herself as the leader of the trolls began to talk again while taking a poster out, "I wonder if the Queen still has that reward out."

When Emma saw the poster she looked at her mother then at the poster again, "Wow seriously?"

"You mean you still have not read the book?" Henry asked amazed and slightly confused by his mother's change in emotions.

"I skim from time to time, but I am merely saying that this picture does not do her justice," Emma said as eyes turned to her, "I am sorry Mare, but my mug shots are better than this."

Snow knew that this was Emma's defense coping mechanism coming up; however this was not the time nor place, "Emma shush." Then turning back to the trolls she said, "Come on now. It has been what? Twenty-eight years? You really think that poster still applies considering the fact that James and I took back the kingdom?"

The trolls laughed as the leader spoke again, "You still robbed us. That means you have to pay."

"Emma take Henry and run," David ordered as he sensed that the 'pleasantries' started to diminished.

"No we are not-" But before Henry could finish protesting the trolls were already tightly closing in.

Emma could see the scene start to slow down, almost in slow motion as Snow was getting her bow ready and David had his sword out and the trolls readying their weapons. Just as the first troll made its move Emma grabbed Henry and focused on getting them out of the situation. Closing her eyes she felt the funny jolt in her stomach and a feeling of being squished into a vacuum tube overcame her once more and when she opened her eyes she saw the scenery swimming before her and then it was gone.

She opened them once more to see that they were just a few yards away from the bridge where the battle was taking place, "Whoa," she turned to see Henry leaning against the tree. She went over to him as he said, "Where did you learn how to do that, because that was cool!"

Despite the situation Emma smiled, "Well we have to thank Cora for a few things," then when she heard the yells and screams of the battle their attention shifted, "Ok you stay here."

"No, I want to help." Henry demanded.

"Henry I can't allow you to get hurt. Please stay-"

"No I am not going to stay." He said firmly.

Emma groaned and she could tell that her parents were starting to become outnumbered and she was running out of time. Before she could make a decision, there was a painful yell. She snapped her head back to the battle scene to see her mother and father kneeling on the ground with the trolls laughing victoriously.

Suddenly rage overcame the better part of her brain as she was seeing red. Henry noticed how she closed her eyes and her fists were balling up, but what shocked him the most was that when her eyes opened they were glowing a blood red color. Not even looking back at him she ran to the troll bridge, "Mom?!" He called but she ignored him and he followed.

"What are you going to do with us?" Snow asked as the ropes tightened around her and David, praying that Emma and Henry were safe somewhere and they would find them.

The leader laughed, "We are going to take you to the Queen to get our reward."

David was struggling with the bindings as he said, "Look can't we work something out? We will give you anything."

"Do you think we are stupid?" The leader snarled, "After the stunt you pulled the last time we are through making deals with you." Then turning back to his followers he ordered, "Take them to the Queen."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," There heads snapped to the speaker.

"Emma!" Snow and David called out.

"Emma go back-" Snow was about to say when she caught the murderous look in her daughter's eyes.

The leader stepped forward, "Well what do we have here? I suppose you think that you can save them?" He motioned to where Snow and David.

Emma did not even flinch as she said, "I will say this once. Release them."

"Who is going to make us? You?" He drawled out as the others were laughing.

Henry was staying out of the way as he watched his mother closely. He could see that the trolls were now setting their sights on her and that was when he made his move over to his grandparents, "Henry what-" David started to say, but then his attention snapped back to his daughter.

"That's right." Emma stated as she continued to feel the anger rise within her.

"What the hell is she doing?" Snow asked as she continued to struggle against the ropes.

"Stop moving you are making them tighter." Henry groaned out as he kept trying to break the knots of the rope.

"You shouldn't be here. Just go hide." David pleaded not liking that his daughter was facing off with the trolls alone, much like he did not like the fact that his eleven year old grandson was in dangers way. Henry was not listening as he continued to try and untie his grandparents, but then stopped as he heard the troll speak again.

"Little girls should be seen and not heard. Now I have business to attend to-" He stopped once Emma drew her sword and pointed it right at him.

"Want to amend that last statement?" She asked.

He eyed the blade and saw that the blonde was serious, but then again so was he, "Very well. We will take you too." He drew his weapon as did the rest of his followers, "Get her."

"No!" Snow yelled.

Emma's eyes are narrowed into a hateful murderous glare. Dark energy is pouring out of her as she steps forward with her sword swinging. The trolls take no notice of this as the one springs forward. Emma just stands there and at the last possible moment dodges the strike and then with his weapon he swung it to the side swinging but Emma has already dodged that and then her sword connects with the back of his neck sending him flying into the tree.

Everyone is silent as Emma turns her attention back to the remaining three trolls. The leader is slightly shocked but snaps out of it and turns to his remaining two followers, "Well what are you waiting for?! Attack!"

The two look at one another and lunge forward Emma is reading their movements and dodging each blow, but then she raises her hand up and the water that is near the bridge rises and like a tidal wave and crashes right into them causing them to be swept away. The leader stands shocked and then he lets out a growl, "You little-"

Emma points her sword at him and with a howl of fury he moves forward where his blade meets hers. Henry watches as his mother and the troll fight brutally. Shaking his head he realizes that there is a knife on the ground and taking it he starts to saw at the ropes until it breaks, however his grandparents do not notice as they are too entranced in the fight.

They watch as Emma takes a swing at the troll, but he dodges and is about to make a deadly blow to the head with his sword until Emma takes her sheath and in a death defying crack it connects with his elbow and he is then thrown to his side unable to move.

David notices that Emma's eyes are still glowing a brilliant red and that she is about to finish the deed. Just as her sword is raised above her head and ready to strike he grabs her arm, "Don't."

Emma looks at her father and says, "He almost-"

"I know, but Emma you have done well. It is over. You won and we are safe, it doesn't do well to give into one's dark side." He whispered the last part softly. He watches as Emma lowers her blade and her eyes start to turn back to normal.

Suddenly the energy she had immediately left her and seeing her about to collapse, David quickly supported her, "Is she-" Snow started to ask.

"She will be fine, but we have to move; Now." David said as the group left the troll bridge.

No sooner did they leave did a cloud of purple smoke suddenly appear. Cora stepped out of it as she looked around at the destruction that took place. Frowning to herself she walked over to where the leader of the trolls was laying on the ground. Using her magic she levitated his body up as he gasped in pain, "What happened?"

"The girl…she was too strong." He choked out.

Cora's eyes narrowed into a murderous glare, "You were supposed to get her parents and the sniveling brat! Why did you bother with the girl?"

"She-" But before he could explain Cora closed her hand into a fist and the troll's body dropped to the ground with a thud, his body completely limp.

Cora looked at it with disgust and waved her hand as a new creature appeared, "Find them and bring them to me!"

The creature howled and ran off into the woods leaving a fire trail behind it. Cora watched with determination on her face and then she too disappeared not knowing that someone was watching her in the shadows.


	15. Chapter 15

Ok first of all: thank you all for being patient with me as I went through some sticky situation with the stupid system. Also thank you again for your patience as I also went through the finals from hell. Now that is said and done: here is the new chapter! I think I am back baby!

**Identity Crisis**

_**Snow's POV-**_

**I look around at my surroundings and my stomach sinks at the sight. The land is desolate and destroyed. There are structures that are run down toward the west and over to the east there are multiple bodies. There is a river in front of me, whose churning waters ran red with blood, stands a woman whose face is masked by a veil, "Hello?!" I called over to her.**

**She makes no moves, but her voice is emotionless as she speaks, "Time grows short."**

**Her voice is familiar yet I could not place it as my stomach was now starting to feel really sick. There is a small breeze and I see the woman's blonde hair, highlighted with silver streaks, "Who are you?" I called out.**

**The woman reached up and slowly lifted the veil from her face and I am shocked at the sight of her…now I knew why she seemed familiar…now I knew why I had this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, "Emma?" I breathed out. She looked older somehow…almost like ten years older and then I gasped at what she was wearing. It was a ****black and blue halter top dress with an open slit at the left hand side, and a decorated Phoenix embroidery design on the top half of the dress. **** I tried to take a step in the river, but it was too deep.**

**Emma's eyes were expressionless as she waved her hand and a staff appeared in her hand. It was ****gold and at the top was a figure of a Phoenix and in its beak was an amber amulet****, "You are running out of time." She stated again.**

"**Time? Time for what? Emma!" I called out.**

**Just then she raised her staff and she began to radiate in a white light…brighter and brighter, "EMMA!" I yelled out trying to shield my eyes from the brightness. **

**I managed to open my eyes part of the way to see her entire body starting to vibrate intensely and then in a rush of thunder she exploded into a thousand splintering shards of light, "NO!"**

"Snow!" I hear my name being called and I feel someone shaking me, "Snow!"

"Grams!"

"Mom!"

I snap straight up and immediately my hand went to my heart. A nightmare…it was a really bad nightmare. My eyes flickered to David, Henry, and then Emma. Each was giving me a look of confusion and fright. It was then I suddenly couldn't contain it any longer and threw myself at my daughter.

I felt Emma stiffen until I suddenly started crying. I felt Emma sit up and I felt her arms around me. No one talked and then once I calmed down I looked up at my daughter. Her appearance was so much younger than in the nightmare, and yet she still looked older. Also while in the dream her hazel eyes were expressionless, these shone with concern, "Want to talk about it?" She asked softly her voice concerned and not like the lifelessness it had taken on in the dream.

Pulling away from her I stood up and went to the window. We had managed to make it to the cabin after the incident at the troll bridge. Emma, once she had her strength slightly recovered, managed to place a protection spell around us. When we had asked her how she learned it, all she responded was Cora. I let out a shaky breath and told them my dream. All the while I was not making eye contact with anyone until it was over. Once I was done, I did not realize that David had me in his arms and I then noticed that Henry was holding Emma's hand; however Emma's reaction was puzzling, "It was a nightmare," David's voice came to me, "We are here and we are ok. Everything will be fine, now come back to sleep."

I nodded my head not saying anything as we curled back up into the sleeping bags that Charming and Henry had found. Henry gave me a hug and offered words of encouragement, but Emma's silence scared me. Seeing my look Emma nodded and laid back down not saying a word. As we all became quiet, I stared aimlessly at the ceiling as the sick feeling returned. I had often had dreams like this in the past; I would feel stuff in the dreams and almost knew that they were telling me something…something vital.

I sigh and rolled over to my side where I can see Emma and suddenly words that Rumpelstiltskin had said came to me, "_Nothing could have stopped the curse; except, of course, your unborn child._" My brave sweet girl, she had to go through so much pain. I never wanted her to go through that.

Just then Emma's voice comes to me, "_No matter what the circumstances, for twenty-eight years I only knew one thing. That my parents sent me away._" These past few months have been hectic for everyone. Despite our time in the forest, I should have known that mentioning about us moving was not a good idea…I should have just listened to Charming. However I truly thought that she understood that what I said was true and even I whispered it, "_We did that to give you your best chance._"

"_You did it for everyone, because that's who you are. Leaders, heroes, princes, and princesses, and that's great. A-And amazing. And wonderful. But it doesn't change the fact that, for my entire life, I've been alone._" I feel my eyes starting to tear up as I recalled her words. I wish I paid better attention. None of this would have happened if I had paid better attention to her movements, her words, her tone of voice…however I truly tried to justify it, "_But, if we hadn't sent you away, you would've been cursed, too._" And she would have…she would have been cursed as a day old forever…she would have never had to experience that pain.

"_But we would've been together. Which curse is worse?_" I watch as Emma rolled over and even though her eyes are closed, I see them twitching. I know she is dreaming and what she is dreaming is not good. I reach my hand out and gently stroked her cheek, "This curse." I whisper to her as an answer. Emma relaxes slightly, but I can tell that somehow it is not working. She is trapped in whatever nightmare she is having and somehow I know she has to work it out on her own…

That nightmare; it had felt so real and once again Gold's words comes to me as a whisper as I look at my daughter, "_The child will be trapped in a darkness much powerful than our own. The curse of the past will start to take hold as the child starts to slowly thrive in her dark imprisonment._"

Looking at Emma now, all I can see is her expression that she had wore when we had seen her with Cora and Hook. It amazed me how much dark feelings she had come to harbor at us. This must have been the twenty-eight years worth of suffering that finally bubbled over along with some critically heavy dark magic. But then again something else bothered her as well, something that neither myself nor Charming had talked about just yet…the wardrobe. Emma had said that the wardrobe took two…she really believed that. At first we brushed it off as it was part of the brainwashing, but now…I let out another sigh, how could it have taken two? If it did take two, then how come we were told it took one?

Emma let out a groan and rolled on to her stomach, her face facing the other way toward Henry who was sleeping closer to her, "_The bonds have been broken…the Light is leaning toward the Darkness. If the child is not saved there will be one thousand years of darkness as worlds collide. The end of an age is upon us…the one to vanquish the darkness is drifting. Bring back the Light and order shall be restored…In order to save the child mend the bond torn that had been torn. Then the final battle would begin._"

This part as I now roll onto to my back to look back up at the ceiling is bothering me. Despite that Emma is back with us, I still do not have her back. It is like we are still struggling. This afternoon when David took Henry to gather food, while Emma and I hung back to gather firewood, I tried to talk to her. But she kept refusing to talk. She just wanted to forget the whole thing all together, but I told her that I couldn't allow her to do that.

I know she is still harboring dark feelings but I cannot seem to break through, and if Gold's words are to be believed, if our bond is not mended, then there is a chance that she could go back to the darkness; and that dream seems to prove it. As my eyes start to close, my mind drifts to think of a plan…a plan to bring my daughter back, because I'd be damned if I allow myself to lose her again.

_**Emma's POV-**_

**The air smells of death as I walked amongst a barren wasteland. There is a village that is in ruins and a river that is the color of red. The sky is tainted red as there is black smoke filtering through the earth at my feet. Then in the distance I see a mirror, and with caution I approach it and the image that I see shocks me.**

**I see myself, except I seem to be ten years older and my blonde hair as streaks of silver running through it. My eyes are expressionless and I am wearing a black and b****lue halter top dress with an open slit at the left hand side, and a decorated Phoenix embroidery design on the top half of the dress. ****In my hand I hold a ****golden staff with a figure of a Phoenix that has a amber amulet in its beak, "What the hell?" I ask out loud.**

"**This is the mirror of destiny," I spin around to see a hooded figure approaching, "You Emma Swan are coming to a turning point."**

**The voice is familiar as I look at the cloaked person in front of me, "Who are you?" I asked.**

"**Who I am is not important Emma," came the brilliant response, "What I am should be the question."**

"**Alrighty then," I responded, "I'll bite…what are you?"**

**I could almost see the smile underneath the hood as the figure answered, "That my dear would take a lot of time explaining. Time in which we do not have; however what I can tell you is that more trials are ahead of you my dear. This is going to be the future of your land."**

**My jaw dropped, "This is Storybrooke?"**

"**This is both worlds Emma." The figure responded, "Unless you start fighting the darker side of your soul, these worlds and everyone in it are doomed."**

**All of a sudden I felt my flight or fight response kicking in as I looked around me. I see bodies in the distance and I quickly turned away, "How?" I asked sickened to the core.**

"**Darkness enveloped the land. You are the light. You are the one that can stop this. To defeat the evil and conquer the darkness, you must accept the light." It said to me as I once again looked at the mirror.**

"**If I embrace the light, this is who I will become?" I asked pointing to the mirror.**

**The cloaked figure took a step forward, "Who you will become is who you want to be. The choice is yours Emma Swan…you have always had a choice."**

**Suddenly the figure started to disappear, "Wait tell me who you are!" I yelled.**

"**I am life, I am death, and I am time." Came the response and in a flash of white light it vanished.**

**I again looked at the mirror and I gently touched the glass and I was enveloped in a flash of light.**

I sat up sharply in the bag and panted as I looked around the cabin. Snow, David, and Henry were still asleep relatively peacefully. I looked outside and saw the sun slowly rising over the horizon. That dream…it was not like any others that I had. It felt so real…it smelled so real. I shook my head violently as every detail of it came to mind. What the hell was that?

I looked at Snow and I remembered what she described in her dream and that scared me. I have had dreams like these while I was with Cora and Hook. So when she was describing her dream, I was shocked. This seemed so much more that what I had already become, the savior…

I placed my face in my hands and groaned. This was all too much for me in such a short amount of time! How is one person supposed to handle all of this? Just then my mother's words came to me, "_You do not have to go through it alone. We are a family, we do things together…_"

Family, I internally scoffed, but then felt extremely guilty. I knew they were sorry for what happened. However I could not forgive them so easily. Lying back down, I turned to Henry and admired his sleeping face. I smile to myself, but then that smile fell. I had hurt him…badly. How can he forgive me? Then I turn to look at my mother and father…them too. How could they just forgive me for almost killing them?

Hell if Cora had not stopped me, then I would have really killed my father. I sat up once more and quietly went to the window and looked outside. All my life I never apologized for anything I did. Never once I needed to seek some sort of redemption…but now? Now I need it. I look back I my sleeping family and I made a silent vow, no matter the cost…no matter what it takes…I will seek a path to redemption. I will earn their forgiveness. I will do whatever it takes to protect them…just like at the bridge.

At the troll bridge I almost lost them. Those damn trolls almost took my parents away from me…I had been consumed by so much rage I lost and wanted them to pay. If only David would have allowed me to finish the fight, but then I would be no better than Cora or Hook. No! I will not become them. I will fight with everything I have not to go back to that place. Closing my eyes once more, I begin to drift as I think of a plan to protect not only my family from the wrath of Cora and hook, but also I begin to plan on how to protect them from myself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Identity Crisis**

_**Henry's POV-**_

**I opened my eyes to a familiar place. I looked around the surrounding area and I was in a forest. I could hear the waves crashing against the rocks somewhere nearby, so I knew that I must be near an ocean; but this was impossible…I must be dreaming. I tried to follow the sound of the waves but someone was tugging on my arm and it was Regina trying to pull me back into the forest.**

"**Mom? What's wrong?" I asked. She was frightened and that made me frightened, because Regina as hardly ever frightened.**

"**Run, Henry, you have to run!" she whispered, terrified.**

**I was running with her but I lost her in the darkness of the forest. It was then I came across a meadow. I could not see anywhere else to go. It was then that I heard someone come out of the clearing and it was…Cora, "That's it child, come to me," her voice was low and it was like she was hissing but yet it sounded trusting.**

**I was about to take a step toward her when I heard another voice, "No Henry!" I spun to see Gramps and Grams running toward us and then she turned into a giant black snake.**

**"Gramps! Grams!" I yelled trying to warn them to stay away. But they disappeared in the blackness and I was surrounded by the snake and could not get away. Its beady black eyes were almost hypnotic as I waited…frozen in terror at the creature before me.**

"**Henry run!" Another voice cried out from behind me. But I didn't turn. I was watching the creature in front of me as the light was shining down on us in the meadow.**

**And then I saw a woman stepping out into the clearing and for the first time since the snake appeared I turned my gaze away from it. It was my mother, Emma. Her eyes were dangerous and almost murderous as she eyed the creature before me, "Henry you have to run!" She yelled but I couldn't move, "Kid run!"**

**The snake hissed violently and flared its hood at us and leaned into strike. I was frozen in that instant and mom lunged forward to push me out of the snake's aim and transformed into a Phoenix. I fell backward and watched the battle in front of me.**

**Then the scene changed. We are in **a barren wasteland. There is a village in the distance that is in ruins and a river that is the color of red. The sky is tainted red as there is black smoke filtering through the earth at my feet. Suddenly I watch as** the creatures transformed back into Cora and my mom. Although my mom looks different now: she looks older and her blonde hair is streaked with silver. She is **wearing a dress that is black and blue in color with an open slit at the left hand side. In her hand she holds a golden staff with a figure of a Phoenix that has an amber amulet in its beak, "Henry** please get out of here!" my mom urged me desperately.**

"**No! I am not leaving you!" I yelled back at her trying to convey to her that I will never leave her side.**

**Cora took in my mom's hesitation and then she summons a powerful dark lightning bolt and aims it at her, "MOM!" I called out.**

**Mom turned and then her staff changes into a sword. She raised it to defend herself, "No!" I screamed.**

_**David POV-**_

I shot up out of the bag and looked over to see Snow and Emma trying to wake Henry up. He was thrashing about in his bag, "Honey wake up!" Snow yelled trying to get him to open his eyes.

This was scary and above most it was heartbreaking to see not only my grandson suffering from a nightmare, but to see Emma looking so panicked as well, "MOM! GRAMS! GRAMPS! NO! STOP!" Henry yelled then he shot straight up. His eyes were much like Snow's was and searching around the room until they found Emma. Immediately he threw himself at her and started crying. I was amazed at the calming tone that my daughter took on, "Henry shush it is ok. We are all here."

Henry was still crying and I kind of felt helpless. Snow gave me a look as I started to get up to go outside and I looked toward the sky to see the sun. I then heard the door open and close and without turning I knew instantly who it was, "Why is it so hard for us to have just a moment of peace?" I asked as I felt Snow hugging me from behind.

"Because we would not be who we are without little trials to make us stronger." She responded, but I can tell it is forced.

I sighed, "You are amazing." I said as we walked to the large bolder that is in the yard and sat down.

Snow sat on my lap as we looked out into the small little pond, "And what are you implying that I did that was so amazing?" She asked.

I kissed her head and responded, "The way that you seem to try and be strong for the both of us even though you are suffering as much as I am…yet you still try and see the bright side to things like this."

I see a ghost of a smile form on her lips as she turns and looks at me. I once again kiss her forehead and she finally says, "We have to talk to her."

"I know." I said with a heavy heart, "I know we have to."

"She is hiding something. I know it. From what I gathered before I followed you, it sounded like the same dream I had…only it was worse." Snow said as she looked back at the small pond.

I didn't say anything, because I couldn't. I know this is not a coincidence…something is going to happen and it is going to happen soon, "When should we talk?" I finally ask out seeing that she was looking at me again.

"Well it should be sooner rather than later," Snow responded sharply, "we have already let this spiral out of control. Perhaps before planning anything, we should all talk."

I felt her get off my lap and watched as she paced, "I mean let's face it, she has questions that need answers and we have questions that we want answers to." Snow stated again.

"What is really bugging you?" I asked also getting up trying to get her to calm down.

"The wardrobe David," I winced at her tone, "We were told it took-"

"One. I was there when Blue told us…" I said, but I watched her eyes and saw the distrust forming in their depths, "But you think we were lied to?"

Snow started to fiddle with her wedding ring, a habit that showed her was unsure; "What else could it be? Why else would she react to us the way she did?"

"She was brainwashed Snow. Why would our allies…friends…lie to us?" I asked as Snow began pacing.

"I don't know, but Emma truly believed it," Snow said as she through her hands up in the air, "besides remember what Cora had said? She already had that darkness in her…that spell, whatever it was, just amplified it."

I sighed and rubbed my face with my hands, "And you think this has something to do with the wardrobe?"

I saw Snow shrug, "Well it all started with that. Obviously something set her off and amongst other things. Remember how she reacted to us when the curse broke?"

"Snow that was probably a long time coming…twenty-eight years long time coming; whatever happened was probably the straw that broke the camel's back," I explained trying to be the voice of reason, "I mean was I expecting the whole Mommy…Daddy…hugs and kisses and rainbows…hell the Disney happily ever after scenarios? Kind of...I mean I admit it, but Snow I think you are kind of-"

"Do not tell me that I am over thinking it Charming," Snow stated firmly and pointing her finger at me, "do not tell me that. I know this is deeper than a twenty-eight year thing. I mean did you notice the way she talked to us? She made it sound like we had a choice, and that we sent her through alone. Alone Charming…I mean what if…?" Her voice softened and trailed off.

There was a moment of silence as I saw her bite her lip so I sighed and asked in a guided voice, "What if…?"

She gulped, "What if it did take two?" Her question stunned me as she kept going, "What if it did take two? Like we were told it took only one…why would all of a sudden Emma believe it took two? Where would she have gotten that idea?"

Her questions were like a knife through my heart, because there was no logical argument other than we were lied to…I remember hearing Emma's cold hard voice when we had our duel, "_If you did then you would have realized that you could have come with me!_"

"_No we couldn't. The wardrobe took one!_" I had said, trying to make her listen to reason.

Emma's cold hard laughed rang in my mind and her voice was filled with disbelief, "_See that is where you are lying. Whether to yourself to ease your guilt or whether you think I am stupid, doesn't matter because I know the truth._" In my mind's eye I see her lowering her sword and watched as she stood by Cora who was wearing a triumphant smirk and Hook who for some reason looked uneasy, "_The wardrobe took two._"

I remember going back and forth and I remember Snow pleading with her that it only took one…however if it did only take one…why was Emma insisting that it took two…something was not adding up, "-so if we find out the truth about this then we can fix it! David? You listening?" I look at Snow and see that she is giving me a glare.

"Huh?" I ask as I am pulled out of my thoughts.

"Did you not hear a word I said?" Snow asks crossing her arms. I looked down at the ground as she sighs with frustration, "Really Charming?"

"Sorry I was lost in my thoughts." I admitted, "I was thinking about the fight with Emma and what she was saying…"

Looking up I see Snow's eyes soften and her voice was gentler, "I was saying that finding the truth about the wardrobe could perhaps mend our bond with Emma."

I nodded and smiled there was hope. I pulled Snow in for a kiss, "We will fix this. I promise."

"I know." She responded.

We kiss again as I hear the door opening and footsteps coming over, "Ok so did not need to see this." We break apart to see Emma walking over to us.

"How is Henry?" Snow asks walking over to meet Emma half way.

Emma sighs as she looks back to the cabin, "I manage to get him back to sleep. I figure give him another hour or so before we have to move again."

"Move again? I thought you managed to do a protection spell?" I asked looking at her.

Emma raises her eyebrows at me, "Well yes I did, but still it doesn't matter. I learned that you can have as much protection as you want to stay hidden, however if the person is looking that badly for you, they will find you." Her voice was firm and her eyes once again darkened, "Trust me. I learned those lessons the hard way." There was a pause as Emma pinched the bridge of her nose as she let out a sigh, "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap. It's just-"

"It's ok. You do not have to explain…however…" Snow looked at me and knowing what she wants to do I nodded, "There are some things that we should talk about."

Emma looked at us and I can see her face as she tried to control her emotions and I watched as she began to play with her hands, "Yea I figured as much. I knew you would not anything drop." She shook her head and allowed a smirk to cross her lips and sat on the bolder we were just occupying, "Lay it on me…what is it this time?" Her voice became stronger at the end as she looked at us.

Again we looked at each other, then at Emma, then back at each other. However before we could ask I saw Emma's eyes widen suddenly as she jumped up, "What the hell is that?"

Turning our eyes widened as well as we saw flames touching the tree tops and smoke rising in the distance. Then we heard a deaf defying howl and fiery creature emerging from the trees frantically sniffing the ground, "Is this shield sound proof?" Snow asks quietly in a low voice.

"No." Emma responded, "Just from sight and well fire it seems…"

"I also take it not from smell either?" I ask as we watch the creature pacing back and forth in a confused state.

"Well no, but back to my question…what the hell is that?" Emma asks her voice still low, but there is an underlying panic.

I look at my wife and daughter then back at the creature who is still pacing in the circle where Emma set up her shield, "It is called a Yaoguai and we might want to get back to the cabin…"

We make our way back to the cabin slowly, but before we do we watch as it lets out another howl. This time Henry emerges from the cabin, his eyes wide and he start to ask "What is-"

Emma move quickly and places a hand over his mouth. We watch as the creature stops pacing and listens. We all hold our breath as the seconds tick by before it takes off running. We wait just a bit longer before Emma releases Henry, "She is out there." Emma states suddenly, "She sent that thing to get us…I know it."

"Emma we-" Snow starts to say but was cut off by Emma, "No I know she sent that…Yaoaguai to find us. To find me…"

"We are not letting you leave if that is what you are thinking." I state firmly, "We stay together."

I could see Emma about to argue, but then at the looks we were all giving her she closes her mouth and lets out a sigh, "Fine ok…but if we are going to continue traveling, I suggest you change your clothes." She motions to Snow who we looked and realized she was still in her white dress.

"What do you suggest?" She asks, "We have nothing-"

Emma smirks and waves her hands and I smirk at the outfit that was folded in my daughter's hands…it was Snow's bandit outfit, "Magic does have its perks as far as traveling goes." Emma states with a wink.

She hands the clothes to Snow who lets out a laugh, "Alright. Mind helping me get out of this?" Emma shrugs and they go in.

I look at Henry and he looks at me. It was then I notice that he is also in a different set of clothes as well, "She did the same thing before I fell back asleep. Yours are on your sleeping bag as well."

I smile and nod, but then I kneel down, "How you feeling?"

"A bit better, however I think mom knows more than she is letting on. I mean it is not a coincidence is it?" Henry asks, "Both myself and Grams having these dreams?"

I shook my head not bothering to lie to him, "No kid, I do not think so…"

"So is mom going to be alright?" He asks me his eyes devastated and concern as we hear Emma and Snow laughing in the other room.

I try to place a comforting smile on my face, "Hey things always work out in the end. You'll see. Good always wins right?"

Henry nods as he too then smiles and gives me a hug. I hold him close as Emma and Snow emerge back out and I see that they heard what I said to Henry. I look at Snow and I see determination in her eyes…however I look at Emma and I see determination just like her mother, however I see something else that made my stomach sink. I did not know what it was, but I knew we were going to have that talk…and we have to have it soon.


End file.
